HE'S MY BROTHER
by AkillaJoY
Summary: "Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"/"Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."/"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?" KYUMIN FF/YAOI/INCEST
1. Prolog

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rating : T/T+

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun 13y.o

\- Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin 15y.o

\- Kim Jongwoon as Cho Jongwoon (Yesung) 19y.o

\- Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung 43y.o

\- Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul 40y.o

\- Lainnya menyusul ;D

Enjoys^^

"Kyunie! Minnie! Yesungie! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepatlah turun atau kalian ingin terlambat eoh?!"

"Ye eomma!"

"Huh dasar! Sedang apa sih sebenarnya mereka kenapa lama sekali? Hahh mereka tidak tenggelam lalu pingsan lalu mati kan?! Aish~ aku bisa terlambat kalau begini." Ujar seorang wanita cantik tak sabaran sambil membenarkan penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Sabar yeobo~ mungkin mereka hanya sedang bersiap saja. Lagipula ini kan masih jam 6."

Seorang lelaki paruh baya -yang masih tampan dan gagah- muncul sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya dengan dasi merah maroon yg tersampir begitu saja -berharap dipasangkan oleh sang istri tercinta- dilehernya.

"Yakk! Siapa yg menyuruhmu pergi ke kantor hari ini hah?!"

"I-ituu a-ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa dibatalkan hari ini yeobo~"

Merajuk, berharap sang istri akan maklum. Oh tapi seperti kau tidak tahu saja Cho Hankyung yg terhormat.. bukan perkara mudah membujuk Cinderella yg sedang dalam masa PMS -eh- sebaiknya segera pergilah ke kamar dan ganti bajumu sebelum-

"Kau benar-benar cari mati ya?"

'Oh tuhan kenapa ada aura suram disekelilingnya?'

"Mau ku potong milikmu atau ku goreng bersama nasi goreng Beijing kebangganmu itu hmm?" Tanya nyonya Cho dengan kerlap kerlip bintang dimata bulatnya.

'Glekk~'

"Arra arra aku mengerti yeobo~" mundur teratur lalu lari terbirit-birit hingga bunyi blam yg cukup menyakitkan telingapun terdengar.

'Oh memangnya siapa yg berani melawan nyonya besar rumah ini hohoho~' inner nyonya Cho tertawa nista.

"Mengerikan rrrr~" seorang perempuan manis dengan setelan kaos putih dan celana putih selutut ditambah jaket tipis berwarna soft pink. Oh jangan lupakan rambut pendeknya yg sehitam malam diikat apple hair, Jepit rambut pink -yang senada dengan jam tangan dan sandal jepit(?)- bertengger manis dikepala cantiknya, segera duduk manis di meja makan.

"Seharusnya kau berikan pada arie-anjing tetangga- saja eomma tidak usah digoreng. Kalau digorengpun siapa yang mau memakannya?! Hiyyy~" bahunya bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan dirinya dipaksa memakan nasi goreng Beijing yg berisi -ehem- kebanggaan sang appa.

'Pletak'

"Kau berharap eomma mu yang cantik ini cepat-cepat menjadi janda eoh?!" Ujar Heechul garang dengan tangan kanan yg masih melayang diudara-bersiap memukul kepala jenius sang anak untuk yang kedua kalinya-.

"Appo eomma Kyu kan cuma bercanda~" mengelus kepala sambil mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya.

"Hahah seharusnya kau tau kyu eomma mu tak akan tega melakukan itu pada appa hahaha" sang appa yang muncul dengan setelan santainyapun segera duduk dikursi bagian tengah tempat kepala keluarga.

Cho Kyuhyun. Putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang tampan dan jenius. Jangan lupakan tingkah jahilnya dan mulut pedas-yang diturunkan sang eomma-nya.

'Tapi tetap saja tadi kan eomma sendiri yg bilang..' batinnya dengan bibir yang semakin maju.

"Hentikan itu. Sama sekali tidak imut." Timpal Heechul sambil duduk kembali dan bersiap dimeja makan.

Sarapan pagi pun dimulai dengan tenang sampai Hankyung menemukan-lagi lagi- ada sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup ganjil.

"Ehem.. Sungmin-ah kau kan namja kenapa selalu memakai yg seperti itu?" Tunjuk Hankyung pada sesuatu-jepitan bunny pink-dikepala Sungmin-yang ternyata seorang lelaki-.

"Eh?" Sungmin yang sedang enak makanpun melihat keatas kepalanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kyaaa cute-Min~ bwahahahaha"

Serentak semuanya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bertingkah over layaknya para fangirl yang sedang meneriaki idolanya, lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai makanan yang ada dimulutnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Iiwwww.." semuanya memasang muka jijik menyaksikan si bungsu Cho yang tampan ini bertingkah abnormal.

'Dasar Cho gila..'

'Tak punya etika..'

'Ya Tuhan kenapa dengan anak-anaku?' Batin miris sang kepala keluarga.

"Appa memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipi chubynya dan mengerucutkan bibir uniknya.

'Aihh Sungminnie-ku memang cute~' batin sang eomma. Kedua tangannya bertautan didepan dada dengan mata yang berbinar-binar mengagumi keimutan putra kesayangannya.

'Sungminnie memang anakku, hanya dia yang mewarisi kecantikan dan keanggunanku.' Tambahnya. -_-'

"Kyaaa banci-Min! Hahahaha" si bungsu memulai kembali aksinya. Teringat kembali kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat sang hyung menjadi korban sang eomma.

'Kyuhyun sialan! Awas saja kalau eomma kembali memakaikan rok tutu padaku dan dipamerkan di hadapan teman-temannya seperti minggu lalu. Andweee!'

'BANCI?! Anakku yang cantik manis imut-imut ini dibilang B-A-N-C-I?! Apa riasanku masih kurang cantik? Anioo akulah yang terbaik dalam hal rias-merias!'

'Buaghh' dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun berhasil terjungkal setelah menerima sandwich terbang dari eomma dan saudaranya.

"Yakk!" Reflek Sungmin berdiri murka setelah melempar sandwich kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yakk Cho Sungmin kenapa kau tidak memakai dress yang eomma belikan kemarin hah?!" Ups.. sepertinya ada yang lebih murka eoh?

'Oh tidak! Eomma sadar?! T.T'

"Eo-eo-eomma~ aku kan namja eomma!" Rajuk Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya. Oh jangan lupakan tangannya yg terlipat di dada dengan kaki yg menghentak-hentak.

'Aigoo apa putraku benar-benar seorang namja?!' Batin Hankyung nelangsa.

'Haaahhh'

"Arraseo arraseo sebaiknya kita segera bergegas ke Ilsan saja. Bukankah kau ingin segera berangkat yeobo?" Hankyung berusaha melerai-setelah sebelumnya menghela napas panjang-.

"Nde tentu saja. Ayo cepat kita berangkat mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita aigoo." Heechul pun segera bergegas menarik Hankyung menuju mobil.

Sungmin mengekor di belakang mereka sambil menyeret dua buah koper ukuran besar.

'Aigoo tega-teganya mereka..'

Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari tidurannya(?) dan berjalan santai melewati Sungmin yang berjalan terpogoh-pogoh susah payah menarik koper-koper besar tersebut.

"Ppali hyung!" Sungmin melongo cute.

'Dongsaeng kurang ajar!'

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Hankyung saat semua sudah memasuki mobil.

"Nde!" Dan mobilpun melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho.

Sementara itu..

"Annyeong semuanya! Mian aku tel-

" ... "

"-at.."

" ... "

"Annyeong.."

" ... "

"Apa ada orang?" Tanya seorang pemuda sambil menggaruk kepala besarnya yang tidak gatal.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"Haaahhhh.." oh Yesung yang terlupakan.

Di perjalanan..

"Umm eomma apa kita melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya si bungsu.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Wae?"

"Umm Jongwoon hyung sepertinya tidak ikut." Ujar Kyuhyun menggidikan bahu santai sembari tetap memainkan psp-nya.

"MWOOO?!"

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul~

Saya newbie nih jadi harap maklum bila banyak salahnya heheh

Oke saya tahu memang terbilang nekad karena saya berani post ff abal bin aneh ini disini tapi ya mengingat sekarang tuh susah banget ya nyari ff Kyumin T.T makanya saya jadi 'gatel' gitu pengen ikut meramaikan dunia perfanfictionan dengan ff OTP tercintah kita KYUMIN XD

So JoYers mohon dukungannya ya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis dan tentunya dapat memuaskan readers sekalian hahaha.

Menerima kritik & saran.

Oh iya ini masih prolog gaje sebenarnya, kalau ada respon nanti saya post lanjutannya XD

Salam kenal JoYers^^

Bandung, 25 Sept 2015


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rating : T/T+

Cast :

\- Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun 13y.o

\- Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin 15y.o

\- Kim Jongwoon as Cho Jongwoon (Yesung) 19y.o

\- Tan Hangeng as Cho Hankyung 43y.o

\- Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul 40y.o

\- Lainnya menyusul ;D

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoys^^

Sesampainya di Ilsan, keluarga Cho disambut dengan hangat oleh tuan rumah Kim Youngwoon yang biasa disapa Kangin juga calon istri yang akan dipersuntingnya esok hari, Park Jungsoo.

"Akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk bersatu kembali Leeteuk-ah. Apa kataku kalian memang berjodoh kan kkk~" ujar Heechul sumringah. Saat mendapat kabar kalau Leeteuk sahabat karibnya waktu Senior High School dulu akhirnya akan menikah dengan Kangin. Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah sepasang kekasih sewaktu SHS dulu. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi dan banyak membuat orang lain iri dengan keromantisan mereka. Tak ada yang menyangka kisah mereka akan berakhir begitu saja saat kelulusan SHS mereka. Hanya alasan klise sebenarnya, ayah Leeteuk yang seorang CEO perusahaan ternama Korea Selatan itu tidak setuju putri semata wayangnya berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda miskin dan urakan seperti Kangin. Yah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Kangin tiba-tiba pergi bersama wanita lain dan Leeteuk yang memilih menyetujui perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Entah hal apa yang benar-benar terjadi diantara mereka, Heechul tak pernah menemukan kejelasan tentang berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Tetapi mungkin ia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi perihal itu, toh sekarang mereka sudah kembali bersama dan akan menikah setelah masing-masing sudah berstatus single parent. Dan Heechul sungguh sangat bahagia.

"Ishh Heechul-ah tidak usah seperti itu hehehe." Ucap Leeteuk tidak enak. Dirinya benar-benar merasa ingin kabur saja saat harus bertatapan dengan sepasang onyx tajam yang terus memperhatikannya tanpa kedip diujung ruangan sana. Kim Jungmo, putra bungsu Kangin sekaligus calon anak tirinya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan pria yang teramat dicintainya. Sudah cukup selama ini mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Katakanlah ia egois, Leeteuk hanya seorang wanita yg juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bukan hal semu yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Toh Kangin sudah berjanji akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama. Pria yang sekarang telah menjadi pengusaha sukses itu pulalah yang berhasil meyakinkannya untuk membina rumah tangga bersama. Walaupun mereka tahu tidak akan mudah menyatukan dua keluarga tapi mereka akan tetap mencobanya.

'Kami pasti bisa.. semoga.'

"Wooaahh ini benar-benar keren!" Sungmin menatap takjub interior mansion keluarga Kim.

'Bukan hanya luarnya saja yang menakjubkan dalamnya juga sangat keren! Hehehe.'

Semenjak tiba di depan gerbang mansion lelaki manis ini memang sangat terpesona dengan rupa luar bangunan mewah ini, apalagi dengan halaman luas taman dan air mancur yg benar-benar memukau sepanjang perjalanan gerbang sampai depan mansion. Ia memang bukanlah seorang chaebol. Ayahnya berusaha keras mencapai posisinya sekarang sebagai seorang manager sekaligus tangan kanan CEO di perusahaannya-bukan perusahaan besar-, tapi masih tak memungkinkan keluarganya memiliki mansion semewah ini. Walaupun begitu Sungmin sangat menyayangi ayah yang selalu memberi kecukupan baginya dan keluarganya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada laba-laba yang merayap ke kerongkonganmu." Heugh.. ucapan datar sang dongsaeng berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya. Ditatapnya aneh Kyuhyun yang masih fokus memainkan pspnya tanpa terkagum-kagum sedikitpun seperti dirinya.

'Memangnya seperti di cerita spiderman!'

"Mana ada laba-laba di mansion besar yang terawat ini kyu." Sungmin memutar matanya malas sambil kembali melangkah menuju orang tua mereka yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Kyuhyun mengekorinya sambil terus memainkan pspnya.

'Bagus sih kalau aku jadi spiderman yang bisa meloncat kesana-kemari hihihi~." Oh ternyata si manis ini seorang pengkhayal eoh?

'Aku mau kostum spidermannya berwarna pink dengan telinga bunny. Hyaaaa pasti lucu sekali hihihi~' lanjut batin Sungmin sambil tertawa geli. Matanya tak henti menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Langkahnya riang dan sesekali ia bertepuk tangan heboh. Masih memikirkan tentang spiderman pink dengan telinga bunny eoh? -_-'

"Tidak ada spiderman dengan telinga bunny hyung! Spiderman itu kan manusia laba-laba bukan kelinci jejadian, apalagi yang berwarna pink! kau bisa bahasa Inggris tidak sih Min?" Serobot Kyuhyun menghancurkan lamunannya kembali.

'Mwo?! Kenapa Kyuhyun babo bisa menbaca suara hatiku? Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan hantu peramal hiyyy~' Sungmin bergidik ngeri memperhatikan sang dongsaeng.

'Sudah bagus warnanya biru merah putih hitam seperti itu saja jangan sampai ada yang berwarna pink!' Lanjut batin Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Mata rubahnya kembali berkeliling menyusuri setiap detail bangunan mewah itu. Namun keterpesonaannya harus berakhir saat-

'Jduagh'

-kening mulusnya harus berciuman dengan salah satu pilar besar di mansion Kim.

"Pilar sialan! kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di depanku sih?!" Gerutu Sungmin sembari mengelus keningnya yang memerah. Bibir M-nya mengerucut maju, kebiasaan saat dirinya tengah kesal. Jangan menyalahkan pilarnya sayang, kau yang terlalu asyik berjalan tanpa melihat pilang yang menjulang dihadapanmu. -_-'

"Hahahaha. Jangan bertingkah kampungan Min kau membuatku malu. Seperti tidak pernah melihat mansion saja!" Kyuhyun mendengus geli. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelah, puas mengusili sang hyung.

Oh persimpangan imajiner terpampang dikening mulus-sedikit memar- Sungmin. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan kedua telinganya -seakan- mengepulkan asap. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun ke samudera Antartika atau menendangnya sampai kebulan atau menggantungnya dipohon cabai(?).

'Untung dia dongsaengku, kalau bukan sudah kuhajar dia dengan jurus matrial art ku hihihihiii~' untungnya uri Sungminne orang yang penyabar. Sedetik setelah memasang ekspresi murka super cute- garang versinya iapun terkikik geli. Oke jangan sampai ada yang mengira si manis ini mengidap bipolar.

"Heuh simpan dulu pspmu Kyu jangan berjalan sambil memainkannya terus nanti kau bisa menabrak orang lain."

"Arghhh sial! Mati kau! Mati kau! Ish musuh brengsek monster buruk rupa kuhabisi kalian haaaahh!"

Baiklah sepertinya Sungmin lebih memilih meninggalkan -lagi- sang adik yang sedang dalam mode 'kesurupan' itu.

"Yakk! Min mau kemana kau ish.."

'Brukk'

'Prakk'

'Jedugg'

"Ugh.." Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan menahan nyeri dibokongnya setelah sebelumnya bertabrakan dengan seorang anak lelaki.

"Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja?"

"Anioo hanya insiden ke-.."

"Aigoo kepalanya berdarah!"

"-cil.." oh oke pertanyaan itu bukan untukmu Kyuhyun sayang~ hihihi.

"Ugh.. a-appohh.." seorang lelaki yang -sepertinya- beberapa tahun diatas Kyuhyun itu meringis kesakitan memegangi kaki kirinya yang sepertinya terkilir. Cairan merah mulai merembas dari helaian rambut auburnnya. Nampaknya kepalanya terbentur lantai setelah ia terjatuh tadi.

"Omonaa! Jungmo-ya bagaimana bisa seperti ini nak?!" Kim Kangin berlari panik menghampiri sang putra dan menggendongnya segera ke kamar.

"Cepat panggilkan dokter Jung!" Suruhnya.

"Ba-baik tuan."

Kyuhyun mematung menyaksikan kejadian yang berlangsung didepan matanya. Sesaat kemudian dia menyadari penyebab dari kejadian ini, saat dia melihat seonggok benda ditangan Leeteuk. Sebuah benda yang sudah rusak akibat terinjak lelaki bernama Jungmo itu, yang -sepertinya- membuat kakinya terkilir dan kepalanya terluka.

'PSP-KU!' Teriak batin Kyuhyun miris.

Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dihati Kyuhyun, menyadari setidaknya dialah penyebab insiden ini secara tidak langsung. Namun Kyuhyun juga marah dan kesal melihat kondisi psp tercintanya yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Apalagi melihat tatapan tajam anak itu yang sangat menusuk tadi, Kyuhyun jadi tambah kesal. Hey! Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun coba kalau anak itu lebih hati-hati mungkin tak akan seperti ini juga akhirnya.

'Lagipula dia merusak psp-ku! Huh sialan.." batin Kyuhyun terus mendumal.

Oh ayolah, uri Kyuhyunie juga masihlah bocah kawan! Remaja labil 13 tahun yang seringkali sok dewasa ini juga masih memiliki sisi kekanakan.

Dan Kyuhyun paling tidak suka kalau sesuatu miliknya direbut apalagi sampai dirusak. Walaupun hanya ketidaksengajaan, dan berawal dari dirinya.

.

.

Pesta perayaan pernikahan Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo digelar cukup meriah, walaupun ini bukan merupakan pernikahan yang pertama kalinya bagi keduanya. Suasana suka cita pun melingkupi semua orang, semua kecuali satu orang. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan perban dikepalanya, kaki kiri yang terpasang gips, serta sepasang kruk yang menyangga tubuhnya. Menyaksikan kemeriahan dibawahnya dengan sepasang onyx tajamnya. Pandangan datarnya tiba-tiba berubah kelam seiring dengan senyum sinis yang terpatri dibibirnya.

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut dua sejoli yang baru saja mengakhiri duet mereka yang memukau. Suara bariton sang namja yang khas dipadukan dengan tenor sang yeoja yang lembut, siapa yang tak akan terpukau haha. Bukan, pemilik suara tersebut bukanlah kedua mempelai yang berbahagia. Bukan pula penyanyi populer yang sengaja disewa. Hanya sepasang remaja biasa yang terlihat sangat serasi. Putri sulung Kim Kangin, Kim Ryeowook. Dan putra sulung Cho Hankyung, Cho Jongwoon. Ya Yesung, Cho Yesung. Bertanya bagaimana Yesung bisa sampai disini?

FLASHBACK

"Selalu saja.. huft.." seorang pemuda berkepala besar terlihat menendang-nendang kerikil disepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia mengacak surai emonya yang bercat red wine. Tampilan casualnya dengan jeans belel kaus biru polos, kemeja kotak-kotak lavender yang -sengaja- tak dikancing, ditambah sepatu -ehem- butut dengan gitar coklat yang tersampir dibahu kanannya, membuatnya menjadi perhatian para pejalan kaki lainnya. Bagaimana tidak jika beberapa menit sekali tiba-tiba dia berjongkok, mengacak-acak rambut gusar dan berteriak frustasi-

"EOMMAAAAAAAAA!"

-seperti itu. Oh bukan, dia bukan anak hilang yang terpisah dari eommanya. Bukan pula pengamen jalanan yang frustasi tak bisa makan. Sebenarnya dia cukup kaya dan tampan untuk disebut pengamen jalanan hihihii~

'Teeetttttttt'

'Teeeetttttttttt'

"Cho Yesung!" Yesung pun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Keningnya berkerut saat didapati seorang yeoja dengan Reventonnya melambai heboh kearahnya.

"Kau Cho Yesung sedang apa kau berjongkok dipinggir jalan seperti itu?" Tanya yeoja tersebut dengan polosnya.

"Naega?!" Tunjuk Yesung tepat dihidungnya sendiri.

"Nde. Memangnya ada lagi yang bernama Cho Yesung disini?" Tanyanya kembali sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya. Kepala cantiknya sesekali melirik kekiri dan kekanan.

"Eh? Kurasa tidak. Hehehe" jawab Yesung sambil terawa canggung.

"Jadi sedang apa kau di-"

"Agashi bisakah aku menumpang mobilmu? Ahh tidak bisakah kau antarkan aku ke Ilsan? Eh bukan-bukan maksudnya kau mau kemana aku mau ke Ilsan tapi HP dan dompetku sudah lebih dulu berangkat jadi bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Ah bukan itu! Aduh bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Agashi aku bo-"

"DIAAM!" Teriakan cempreng -eh- menghentikan ocehan Yesung.

"Kalau mau menumpang bilang saja langsung, sekali dengan jelas! Seperti biasanya kenapa kau selalu membuatku pusing sih Cho Yesung? Dasar namja aneh berkepala besar tangan kecil untung saja aku menyu-"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengomel sih? Aku kan hanya ingin minta bantuan." Serobot Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, meniru kebiasaan sang adik -Sungmin- bila sedang merajuk.

'Oh my god!'

"Haahh.. Naiklah."

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau ke Ilsan kan? Kebetulan sekali aku juga mau ke Ilsan ja-jadi ki-kita sama-sama sa-"

'Blam'

ucapan malu-malu sang yeoja terhenti seketika saat didapati Yesung sudah duduk manis disebelahnya.

"Ayo jalan." Perintahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sang yeoja hanya dapat menghela nafas maklum atas kelakuan temannya. Teman? Tentu saja seharusnya mereka memang saling mengenal.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang HP dan dompetmu sudah berangkat duluan?" Mengerutkan kening, bingung saat mengingat kembali ucapan kenalan anehnya.

"Nde. Kumasukan kedalam tasku yang sudah kutaruh dijok belakang mobil keluargaku sebelum mereka melupakanku lagi dan berangkat meninggalkanku." Jawabnya tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan nafas. Oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tetap datar.

"Huh.. ngomong-ngomong mau apa kalian ke Ilsan? Mengunjungi keluarga?"

"Bukan. Menghadiri pernikahan sahabat eommaku."

"Jinjja? Siapa? Barangkali aku kenal hehe."

"Emm kalau tidak salah tuan Kim. Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo."

"Mwoo?! Itu appaku!"

"Nde?"

"Kim Youngwoon itu appaku. Jadi kita punya tujuan yang sama hahaha."

"Ah ye! Hahaha."

" ... "

"Ahh~ agashi mianhae sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Aku-"

"Yakk Cho Yesung! Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Teriak sang yeoja tak percaya.

"Nde?" Oh uri Yesungie hanya bisa memasang wajah babo-nya.

"Yesung bodoh! Aku Kim Ryeowook teman sekelasmu di Seoul National University! Kita juga satu sekolah saat senior high school!" Teriakan yang memekikan telinga tak terelakan lagi dalam Lamborghini Reventon yang melaju kencang membelah jalan raya tersebut.

"Nde?!" Teriak Yesung tak percaya setelah proses loading yang tak singkat.

'Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku menyukai namja seperti ini?!" Batin Ryeowook nelangsa.

FLASHBACK OFF

Tepat pada undakan tangga teratas dua remaja saling dorong. Tepatnya salah satu yang mendorong yang lainnya untuk menghampiri remaja lain yang sedang melamun di tepi balkon.

"Andwee hyung! Shireoo ish!"

"Ayolah Kyu! Kau ingin aku terjatuh dari tangga ini eoh?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun melihat undakan tangga yang berjejer rapi itu. Kalau Sungmin sampai jatuh kebawah..

"Andweee!" Segera Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat.

"Jadi kau mau kan meminta maaf Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ayolah! Hanya meminta maaf saja apa susahnya sih? Memangnya kau tak menyesal?" Bujuk Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu tapi.. aish.."

" ... "

"Arra memangnya apa yang aku dapat kalau aku yang meminta maaf? Dia juga merusak psp-ku hyung!"

"Hhmm akan hyung belikan psp baru! Bagaimana?"

"Tak sama hyung. Aku sudah menamatkan puluhan game ratusan level masa harus memulainya dari awal?!" Baiklah cukup sulit kalau si bungsu Cho ini sudah merajuk. Dan Sungmin harus berfikir ekstra untuk membujuk Kyuhyun kali ini-

"Hmm Min!" -atau sepertinya tidak.

"Min kalau aku meminta maaf apa kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

'Glek'

Firasat buruk. Belajar dari pengalaman, saat Kyuhyun hanya memanggil namanya -tanpa embel-embel hyung- berarti Kyuhyun-nya sedang dalam mode yang tidak baik-evil-.

"Pe-permintaan apa?"

"Jawab dulu kau akan mengabulkannya." Kyuhyun bersedekap santai.

'Haaaaaahhhh'

"Nde! Arraseo permintaan apa?" Pertanyaan lesu Sungmin berhasil memancing seringaian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun menarik kedua pipi Sungmin sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Popo!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Yakk!" Sungmin refleks menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Cium hyung! Disini!" Bibirnya semakin maju berharap Sungmin akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Oh ayolah ini tempat umum. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat seorang namja mencium bibir namja lain? Ya walaupun mereka bersaudara tetap saja! Ini Korea kawan bukan negara barat. -_-'

"Shireoo! Cium pantatmu!"

"Deal!"

"Eh?"

"Kau harus mencium pantatku setalah aku meminta maaf pada Jungmo Jungmo itu hyung! Hahahaha." Ujarnya sambil berlari riang meninggalkan sang hyung.

"Yakk!"

.

.

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar cukup jelas dibalkon yang sepi ini. Cukup bingung mengapa orang ini memilih menyendiri seperti ini saat ayah ibu-tiri- dan saudara-saudaranya sedang berpesta dibawah.

'Jangan bilang gara-gara lukanya.. haaahh..'

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah saja. Walaupun dia terkenal evil disekolahnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun melukai temannya. Ya, keusilannya hanya menjahili dan mulut pedasnya saja. Kyuhyunpun melangkah semakin dekat kearah si remaja penyendiri.

"Hey!" Sapa Kyuhyun canggung.

Kim Jungmo hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya lalu memutar matanya malas, kemudian kembali menatap keluar mansion.

"Emm i-itu.. yang tadi itu aku mau minta maaf karena pspku kau jadi terluka se-"

"Pergi!" Suruhnya datar.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hey dia punya niat baik untuk meminta maaf, kenapa jadi merasa terusir?

"Pergi!"

"Yakk! Aku ingin bicara baik-baik kenapa kau mengusirku?! Kau dendam padaku eoh?!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan diambang pintu -berniat mengawasi Kyuhyun- mulai merasa tidak enak. Takutnya dongsaengnya itu malah membuat masalah baru lagi.

"Aku bilang pergi! Kau tuli eoh?!" Mata tajam Jungmo melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Beraninya.."

"Apa? Aku memang berani! Bahkan memdorongmu dari atas sini juga aku berani tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkapku! Appaku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya hahaha~" kini tiba-tiba dia berteriak marah. Tawanya menggelegar menyakitkan. Kyuhyun ragu apa orang ini benar tertawa?

"Kau.."

"Apalagi hah?!" Teriaknya semakin murka sambil melemparkan sebelah kruknya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berlari panik saat melihat Kyuhyun terduduk setelah menerima lemparan kruk Jungmo.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwaenchana?"

"Ahh appo hyung.." ringis Kyuhyun memegangi lengan kanannya yang ia pakai untuk melindungi diri tadi.

"Cih kau bahkan mempunyai saudara yang selalu memperhatikanmu." Jungmo berdecih sinis dan semakin menatap Kyuhyun berang.

"Yakk! Apa masalahmu? Dia hanya ingin meminta maaf baik-baik!" Seru Sungmin tak terima dengan apa yang dialami dongsaengnya. Manik foxynya menatap dalam onyx tajam didepannya.

'Deg'

Kilatan benci dimata tajam itu perlahan memudar dan berganti menjadi onyx kelam yang memancarkan kesedihan ketakutan dan kesepian.

Kyuhyun masih meringis sambil menatap aneh kearah Jungmo sampai dia menyadari ada orang lain disana. Seseorang tengah mengintip mereka dibalik tembok itu.

"Kau.." tenor merdu Sungmin memecah kesunyian. Tangannya terulur hendak menggapai tangan Jungmo sebelum-

"Jangan sentuh aku bitch!" Jungmo kembali melemparkan selebah kruknya dan mendorong Sungmin.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat tubuh yang tanpa penyangga itu limbung dan semakin mendorong Sungmin ketepian balkon yang hanya setinggi pinggang mereka. Keduanya tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan hingga-

'Bughh'

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Arghhh.."

"Hyung!"

"K-kyuh..kyunieh.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong~

Ini saya bawa chapter satunya semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan hehehe^^

Saya tak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang merespon ff abal ini hehe. Jujur ini pengalaman pertama saya menulis ff sebelumnya cuma doyan baca aja xD

Jadi mianhae kalau terkesan aneh dan amat rancu. Mohon bimbingannya ya chingudeul yang lebih berpengalaman ;-)

Pada suka sama kombinasi keluarga Cho? Hahah saya seneng ternyata ada juga yang suka sama keluarga aneh itu xD #plakk

Balasan review :

\- ovallea : iy chingu Hankyung berasa miris bgt anak-anaknya gada yang bener semua xD ini udah lanjut semoga suka^^

\- chomin137 : pasti! selama ada yang baca saya akan lanjut sampai tamat hehe

\- choleebaby : begitukah? haha keluarga Cho emang daebak.. otaknya Kyu bermasalah gegara keseringan liatin emak bapannya yadongan kalii hahaha #plakk

\- kejedotbenjol : ini udah lanjut chingu.. gimana chapter ini? hehe

\- abilhikmah : lebih tepatnya terlupakan xD

\- lee sunri hyun : kurang ya? hehe mian ya awalnya saya juga ga berniat bikin humor, takut garing tapi ya apa daya kemampuan saya yang segini jadilah seperti ini xD

\- orange girls : iy makasih xD hahasuka juga sama keluarga Cho ya? ini sudah lanjut chingu.. gimana udah ada gambaran kan di chapter ini? don't worry be happy Yesung gabakalan suka sama dongsaengnya kok, orang Yesung sukanya sama saya hahahaha #sendalmelayang

\- chu : iy, Kyu udah nyadar dari awal keknya cuman dia sengaja ninggalin Yesung xD #plakk ini lanjut chingu.. udah panjang kan? xD

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mereview.

Review dari kalian membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff abal ini xD

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau membaca.

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida~

Mind to review again? :-D


	3. Chapter 2

_"Kau.." tenor merdu Sungmin memecah kesunyian. Tangannya terulur hendak menggapai tangan Jungmo sebelum-_

 _"Jangan sentuh aku bitch!" Jungmo kembali melemparkan selebah kruknya dan mendorong Sungmin._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat tubuh yang tanpa penyangga itu limbung dan semakin mendorong Sungmin ketepian balkon yang hanya setinggi pinggang mereka. Keduanya tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan hingga-_

 _'Bughh'_

 _"Kyaaaaaaaa!"_

 _"Arghhh.."_

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"K-kyuh..kyunieh.."_

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rate : T/T+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun / Cho (Lee) Sungmin / Cho (Kim) Yesung / Kim Ryeowook / Kim Jungmo / Cho (Kim) Hechul / Cho (Tan) Hankyung / Kim Kangin / Kim (Park) Leeteuk / Shim Changmin

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah didepan sebuah klinik. Kedua tangannya mengepal diatas paha. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bermunculan dipelipisnya. Tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetar semenjak tadi. Sungguh, ia teramat merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa seseorang didalam sana.

'Ini salahku. Seandainya saja aku lebih berhati-hati. Hiks..'

Sungguh ia ingin menangis saja semenjak tadi. Kalau saja tidak ada sang appa yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas dihadapannya. Ia pasti sudah meraung sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana ini minnie-ya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Hankyung kalut. Sesekali ia menggigiti jari-jari kuku tangannya.

"Hyuuung!" Kyuhyun berlari terpogoh-pogoh menuju kearahnya. Disusul seorang namja tinggi yang tidak Sungmin kenal.

"H-hyung h-haaahh gwa-gwaenchannahh hhyunghh?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan susah payah. Dadanya masih kembang kempis efek berlari barusan. Kyuhyun sungguh merutuki tubuhnya yang lemah saat dilihat keadaan namja tinggi disebelahnya tidak separah dirinya.

'Heh?! Kenapa dia nggak ngos-ngosan sih?!' Itulah akibatnya kalau kau jarang berolahraga Cho.

"K-kyunie~" rengek Sungmin. Dia menggigit bibirnya takut, mata foxynya berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan liquid bening yang tertampung. Sungmin sungguh ketakutan sekarang.

"Gwaenchana hyung, ada aku." Ucan Kyuhyun sok bijak sambil merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Emm ahjussi, bagaimana keadaannya?" Sosok tak dikenalpun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mereka masih didalam. Eh? Nuguya?" Hankyung merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini, tapi dia lupa kapan dan dimana.

"Ahh ahjussi lupa padaku? Aku Shim Changmin, putra kandung Park Jungsoo, umm putra tiri Kim Kangin.." jawabnya ragu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Entahlah Changmin hanya merasa belum percaya saja kalau dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru.

"Bukankah kemarin appa sudah memperkenalkanku pada ahjussi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah? Benarkah? Eh maksudku.. tentu saja aku mengenalmu! Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja, siapa tau kau lupa namamu hahaha." Ujar Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin. Dan jangan lupakan tawa sumbangnya yang benar-benar tak enak di dengar. -_-'

'Apa waktu itu ahjussi ini mabuk ya?' Changmin hanya menatapnya aneh.

'Sretttttt'

Bunyi pintu geser ruang pemeriksaan klinik yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadipun terbuka.

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Ia menatap miris perban yang membalut pergelangan tangan orang itu. Rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul.

"H-hyung.." cicit Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Haha gwaencaha minnie-ya. Hyung tidak apa-apa kok! Hyung masih hidup dan sehat! Lihaaat!"

"Tulang-tulangku kan sekeras cangkang ddangkoma jadi tidak mudah patah haaaa." Sambungnya. Yang benar saja ddangkoma itu kan kecil sekali, apa benar cangkangnya sekuat itu?!

Seseorang yang ternyata Yesung itu memasang pose seperti seorang binaragawan yang sedang unjuk otot -padahal tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berotot- lama kelamaan pose-pose anehnya berubah menjadi gerakan absurd yang sering dia bilang dengan 'octopus dance'.

'Plakkk'

Geplakan yang tak ringan dilayangkan Heechul di kepala besar Yesung. Merasa jengah dengan tingkah sang putra sulung yang menurutnya -memang- menjijikan.

'Tarian apa itu? Aku bisa lakukan yang lebih baik dari itu huh!' Batin Heechul kesal. Heh?!

"Gwaenchana. Hanya pergelangan tangan kanannya saja yang terkilir. Padahal aku kira dia akan mengalami patah tulang." Ucap Heechul santai sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang anak.

"Haaahhh.. syukurlah.." ucap Hankyung lega. Sebenarnya tadi dia ingin menemani pemeriksaan Yesung. Bagaimana tidak panik, putra sulungnya itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan sang istri yang menemani Yesung. Biar dia yang menemani Sungmin disini.

Setelah diingat, Yesung memang seringkali memasang ekspresi yang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Ya walaupun seringkali wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja. Hankyung jadi menyesal membiarkan dan tidak menghibur Sungmin yang sedari tadi ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. Haaahhhhh.

"H-hyung tanganmu.." ucap Sungmin meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung yang terbalut perban dan mengelusnya lembut.

'Sreeettt'

"Gwaenchana. Hanya terkilir. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Bukan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat datar tersebut.

Dengan cekatan pula Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin pada Yesung yang menyebabkan hyung tertuanya kembali meringis lebay.

Tak tahu kenapa. Kyuhyun hanya tidak rela Yesung mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Bagi Kyuhyun, perhatian Sungmin hanyalah untuknya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah anak-anak 'kesayangan'nya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali ke Mansion Kim. Pestanya kan belum usai." Ucap satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka sembari menyeret sang putra sulung.

"Ahh iya, tidak baik meninggalkan kediaman orang tanpa kabar terlalu lama. Kajja orang tuamu pasti juga mengkhawatirkanmu nak!" Seru Hankyung sambil merangkul bahu Changmin. Mereka bergegas menyusul Heechul dan Yesung yang sudah memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu.

'Bruummm'

Oh lihatlah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mampu melongo imut saat mobil sang appa melaju begitu saja tanpa membawa keduanya.

'Dua kali.'

'Mungkin beginilah perasaan Yesung hyung saat ditinggalkan.'

Poor KyuMin ckk~

.

"Hihihihiiiiiy~"

Changmin menatap ngeri pemuda di sebelahnya. Bukan tanpa sebab, lihatlah sedari tadi Yesung hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil sesekali terkikik geli.

'Jangan bilang hyung ini gegar otak? Tapikan yang terkilir hanya tangannya. Memangnya bisa gegar otak ya?' Oh Changmin semakin bingung saja.

"Cha~ sampai~" Hankyungpun melepaskan seat belt dan bergegas keluar. Disusul Heechul dan yang lainnya.

"Eh? Kemana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hankyung bingung saat setelah keluar mobil tidak mendapati kedua putranya.

"Bwahahahahahaaaaa~" tiba-tiba Yesung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memeluk perutnya. Saat tengah bernyanyi mungkin suaranya memang merdu, tapi kalau tertawa seperti itu-

'Mengerikan hiiiy~' sepertinya setelah ini Changmin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan dekat-dekat pemuda satu itu.

"Mana Minnie dan Kyunnie?" Ulang Heechul yang sama tengah kebingungan.

"I-itu.. aku rasa mereka masih di klinik." Jawab Changmin takut-takut.

" ... "

" ... "

"Yakk babo! Kau meninggalkan anak-anaku!" Tuding Heechul murka.

Hankyung hanya tertawa kikuk salah tingkah. Oh ayolah mereka juga anak-anaknya kan. Memangnya siapa yang menyumbang 'serum' sehingga terciptalah dua makhluk itu.

'Keluarga yang aneh.'

Diam-diam Changmin melangkah mundur meninggalkan keluarga -ajaib- Cho.

'Nanti aku ketularan aneh kalau dekat-dekat mereka. Eommaaaaa!'

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Haaaaah udara luar memang lebih segar~" ujar Yesung sambil merentangkan tangan, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

Yesung memang kurang menyukai keramaian. Baginya menyendiri sambil bersenandung menciptakan lagu baru ditemani kura-kura kesayangannya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Jadi selesai menyanyi dan sedikit bertegur sapa dengan beberapa orang yang -tidak- dikenalnya, Yesung memilih keluar, 'mencari angin segar' katanya.

"Wahh benar-benar mansion yang luas~" ucapnya kagum akan kemegahan mansion ini.

Sedari tadi dia berkeliling halaman mansion luas ini dan belum menemukan pintu utama tempatnya keluar tadi. Oh nampaknya dirimu tengah tersesat nak. -_-'

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.." Yesungpun melirik kiri-kanan mencari asal suara. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit kala melihat seorang yang dikenalnya tengah bergelantungan pada besi penyangga balkon.

"Yooo Sungminnie sedang apa kau?! Jangan bermain-main disitu bahaya tahu!" Yesung melambai heboh sambil berlari kecil mendekat kearah Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya kalau mau berlatih matrial art bilang saja, nanti hyung akan jadi lawan latihanmu jangan latihan sendiri seperti itu!" Lanjutnya.

Yesung heran sejak kapan Sungmin tertular gilanya Kyuhyun? Sungminnie-nya yang manis adalah anak yang penurut, dia tidak pernah -jarang- berbuat nakal. Apalagi melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan membahayakan jiwa. Hey, meskipun balkon itu hanya terletak dilantai dua tapi ini mansion bro! Mansion megah yang jarak lantai satu ke lantai duanya bukan cuma dua atau tiga meter! Dan Yesung tidak akan mau repot-repot mengukur tinggi bangunan tersebut.

"H-hyung aku mau jatuhh~" nampaknya tangan Sungmin sudah cukup pegal bergelantungan ya?

"Y-ya jangan jatuh dulu Min! Aku panggilkan eomma sebentar nde!"

"Hyung aku sudah tidakh khuattt!"

"Mwo?!" Oke uri Yesungie mulai gelagapan sekarang. Dia berdiri kalut tepat dibawah Sungmin.

"Yesungie hyung tangkap akuuu!" Sedetik setelah berteriak demikian Sungminpun melepaskan pegangannya pada besi pembatas.

"W-who..whoaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Yesung menggelegar.

'Hup'

'Brukk'

"Arghhhh"

Pendaratan yang cukup sukses sebenarnya, kalau saja tidak ada sedikit insiden. Ya, Yesung berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil dongsaengnya. Tapi dorongan yang terlalu kuat membuatnya limbung sehingga menjatuhkan tubuh mereka. Nyaris sempurna kalau saja tubuh Sungmin tidak mendarat diatas pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Hyung!"

Sepertinya efek dari benturan dikepalanya menbuat Yesung sedikit pusing. Matanya seperti berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya berputar-putar dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Apakah ia berada diambang batasnya?

"Hyung bangun hyung! Gwaenchana kan? Jangan membuatku takut hyung!" Sungmin terus berseru sambil menggucang tubuh yesung yang terbaring lemah.

"Hyung bangun hyung! Hiks.." Sungmin mulai ketakutan, ia mengguncang tubuh Yesung lebih kencang.

Kepala Yesung semakin pusing saja. Samar-samar ia seperti melihat Kyuhyun yang melambai dan berlari kearahnya bagaikan efek slow motion. Inikah yang disebut sekarat, pikir Yesung.

'Tuhan, sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf dulu karena sering menjahiliku sebelum aku pergi hehe.'

"K-kyu.. Kyunniehh.." bisiknya lirih.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan menyapanya. Kepalanya terkulai kepinggir dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibirnya. Yesung PINGSAN seketika pemirsaaa!

"H-hyung! Hiks.." oh uri Sungmin mulai menangis.

"Minnie-ya! Ommonaaa Yesungie!" Hankyung yang tiba-tiba datang segera memeriksa tubuh Yesung yang tergolek lemah.

"Hannie cepat bawa uri Yesung kerumah sakit!" Seru Heecul sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

"N-nde!"

Dengan sigap Hankyung hendak mengangkat tubuh Yesung namun urung saat dirasakan pergerakan dari anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Arghhhhh!" Yesung tiba-tiba bangkit dan meringis kesakitan.

Oh sepertinya Hankyung tidak sengaja menindih tangannya yang terluka, sehingga kesakitan yang dirasakannya membuat Yesung kembali sadar. Atau mungkin uri Yesungie memang tidaklah pingsan sejak awal, huh?

"Hannie cepatlah!" Teriak Heechul yang sudah berada dimobil bersama Sungmin.

Oke, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa mereka sudah membawa mobilnya? Karena saya juga tidak mengerti xD

Hanya Tuhan Heechul dan Sungmin yang tahu. #plakk

Mobil -yang dikemudikan- Heechul segera melesat sesaat setelah Hankyung dan Yesung masuk kedalamnya. Meninggalkan seorang bocah yang berlari terpogoh-pogoh, melambai-lambai dan berteriak-teriak sedari tadi.

"Haaah sialll~" teriaknya kesal.

"Eomma! Kenapa meninggalkanku?! Pasti gara-gara Yesung babo! Padahal kan aku mau memastikan keadaan Min hyung. Arghhh!"

Oh ternyata kali ini uri Kyuhyunie yang terlupakan. Well, sesekali menjahili bocah kurang ajar sepertimu sepertinya menyenangkan Kyunnie~ hihihiii~.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

Kim Jungmo terdiam diatas ranjang King Sizenya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba bergerak menuju dada kirinya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat kala mengingat tatapan itu. Foxy bening yang penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang itu, Jungmo seakan tidak berkutik saat menatapnya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa takut, takut akan terjerat kedalamnya.

Jungmo mengingatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali lepas kontrol saat tangan mungil itu nyaris menentuh tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya takut. Jungmo takut akan ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Seseorang yang mampu menyelaminya. Kim Jungmo takut harus melepas topeng -tak kasat mata- yang selama ini dipertahankannya.

Sungguh Jungmo sama sekali tak bermaksud mendorong Sungmin. Dan yang lebih tidak dikirnya lagi, Sungmin akan melempar tubuh Jungmo kesamping dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terpelanting melewati pagar pembatas balkon.

Jungmo ingin menolong Sungmin saat itu tapi kakinya kembali sakit dan tak bisa digerakan. Apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam terpaku tanpa menolong sang hyung sama sekali. Jungmo benar-benar marah. Padahal Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin, tapi mengapa dia bersikap acuh saat hyungnya itu sedang dalam bahaya. Cihh~

Mengingat kembali bocah kurang ajar itu membuatnya semakin membenci Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Jungmo berdesis samar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, kesepian, teabaikan. Kau tidak tahu." Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Matanya terpejam, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Akan kutunjukan.." kembali membuka matanya. Ada kilatan aneh dikedua onyxnya.

" ... "

"Akan kutunjukan, kalau kau sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat perhatian setulus itu.."

" ... "

"Cho Sungmin.." bisikan lirih Jungmo kembali memecah keheningan kamar temaramnya. Ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau hanya perlu memperhatikanku." Smirk tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Perlahan matanya kembali terpejam. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, membuat garis wajahnya yang semula tegang menjadi relax. Seringainya berganti dengan senyum tulus seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang, memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya ada wajah damai disana. Wajah damai remaja 15 tahun pada umumnya, yang -seperti- belum mengerti apa itu kepahitan dalam hidup.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Side story :

'Buaghh'

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Jungmo tersungkur dikakinya. Berlari kecil hendak menghampiri sang hyung yang baru saja terpelanting melewati balkon. Dilihatnya tangan Sungmin yang berpegangan kuat pada besi penyangga balkon. Tangannya terulur hendak menolong sang hyung namun-

'Deg'

-Kyuhyun kembali mundur dua langkah. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Pandangannya jadi buram setelah melihat kaki Sungmin yang menggantung diudara.

'K-kenapa setinggi ini?!" Batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sembari menguatkan pegangannya, Sungmin menatap miris wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin memucat. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar dan pandangannya tak fokus. Kyuhyun pobhia ketinggian, dan Sungmin paling tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang lemah seperti ini. Dia merasa belum menjadi hyung yang baik, yang selalu melindungi dongsaengnya.

"Cepat tolong dia bodoh!" Jungmo berteriak kalut.

'Deg'

Tubuh kyuhyun tersentak, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap sang hyung yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat gerak bibir M Sungmin membisikan 'gwaenchana' dengan sangat lirih.

'Brukk'

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti jelly. Persendiannya lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya. Pendengarannya seolah terenggut, Kyuhyun merasa suara-suara disekitarnya menghilang. Sunyi. Pandangannya menjadi kosong.

Jungmo semakin geram melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia memaksakan dirinya bangkit hendak menolong Sungmin. Namun sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin, namja itu terlebih dahulu melepaskan pegangannya.

Jungmo shock! Kembali dipaksakan tubuhnya untuk melihat kebawah. Namun yang terjadi tidaklah sesuai bayangannya, seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Sungmin sebelum membentur lantai. Syukurlah, Jungmo menghela napas lega.

"Hiks.."

Mengetahui batas tubuhnya, Jungmo tidak menyia-nyiakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menerjang Kyuhyun.

"Dasar cengeng! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kenapa tak menolongnya?!" Teriak Jungmo murka.

"Hiks.."

Kepalan tangan Jungmo mengambang diudara. Dia jadi tidak tega melihat keadaan bocah yang lebih kecil darinya ini.

"Dia.. tidak apa-apa."

" ... "

"Hyungmu tidak mati!" Teriak Jungmo geram saat melihat wajah melongo Kyuhyun.

'Sretttt'

Kyuhyun berdiri tiba-tiba dan berlari kalut, membuat Jungmo kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tiba-tiba selangkah sebelum mencapai pintu. Dia berbalik dan menatap Jungmo berang.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"N-de?" Lirih Jungmo sembari menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya -kakinya terutama.

"Salahmu! Karena kau aku kehilangan psp kesayanganku! Dan karenamu juga aku hampir kehilangan Dia.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya cepat dengan lengan bajunya. Sejenak kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan kembali berlari. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Jungmo sendirian-

"Keluarlah kalian."

-atau mungkin tidak.

Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari balik pintu. Ia melangkah ragu menghampiri putra tirinya. Ia gugup. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak berniat menguping. Ia hanya kebetulan lewat saat mendengar Jungmo mengatai seseorang bodoh. Tidak biasanya anak-tiri-nya yang dingin ini berkata seperti itu. Ia khawatir kalau ternyata Jungmo sedang bertengkar dengan Changmin. Leeteuk tak melihat keduanya ditengah-tengah pesta.

"Jungmo-ya gwaencha-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Jungmo berusaha bangkit namun kembali ambruk. Sial, dia lupa telah melempar kruknya entah kemana.

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik tembok samping balkon. Ia memungut kedua kruk yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hendak memberikannya pada pemiliknya namun urung saat melihat tatapan dingin Jungmo. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia menggenggam erat kruk ditangannya.

'Hhaaaaahhh'

"Changmin-ah, pergilah susul Kyuhyun-ssi. Pastikan mereka tidak apa-apa." Suruh Leeteuk.

"T-tapi eommaa.."

"Gwaenchana, biar eomma yang mengobati Jungmo nanti." Leeteuk menggangguk menyakinkan.

Jungmo memalingkan wajahnya melihat tingkah -sok- perhatian eomma dan saudara tirinya.

'Aku tak akan tertipu.'

"Arraseo." Changminpun meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah meminta bantuan appanya, Kangin dan juga Ryeowook, noonanya. Changmin segera pergi menyusul Kyuhyun, tepatnya mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju satu-satunya klinik terdekat. Changmin yakin keluarga Kyuhyun pasti ada disana, karena mansionnya jauh dari rumah sakit. Satu-satunya klinik terdekat yang pasti terlewati hanyalah klinik itu. Tapi sayangnya Changmin harus merelakan jam tangan Rolexnya diserahkan pada supir taxi. Dia sama sekali tak membawa uang sepeserpun. Apalagi bocah yang bersamanya langsung lari keluar dari taxi sesaat sesudah sampai. Changmin tak mempunyai pilihan lain, ya dengan sedikit nego dan meyakinkan si supir taxi bahwa jam tangannya adalah barang asli ia pun dapat menyusul kedalam.

'Lihat saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan. Huh!'

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya datang lagi nih bawa lanjutan ff super abal..

Adakah yg nungguin? xD

*kaga* #plakk

Yaudah segitu aja, semoga suka & tidak mengecewakan :D

Btw saya update kecepetan ya?! Hehe

Balasan review :

\- PUumpkinEvil137 : iy makasih sambutannya chingu xD.. momo ga jahat kok kalo bermasalah sih iy haha #plakk

\- abilhikmah : kyumin bae-bae aja kok.. yg kenapa-napa tuh yesung xD

\- TiffiTiffaniLee : ini udah lanjut, semoga suka.. udah ketebak semua kan pertanyaanya chingu d chap ini xD

\- chojimin137 : jungmo kesurupan #plakk ga kok dia cuman kurang perhatian aj xD

\- Altree Velonica : ini udah lanjut chingu.. semoga suka xD

\- chu : iy yesung emang gatau malu chingu hahahaha #plakk makasih juga udah rnr gimana nih lanjutannya? xD

At least makasih ya buat yg udah mau baca apalagi rewiew fav follow hehe

Partisipasi kalian menjadi penyemangat buat saya xD

Jeongmal kamsahamnida~ #bungkuk90derajat

Review again?^^


	4. Chapter 3

_"Cho Sungmin.." bisikan lirih Jungmo kembali memecah keheningan kamar temaramnya. Ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya._

 _"Mulai saat ini, kau hanya perlu memperhatikanku." Smirk tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya._

 _Perlahan matanya kembali terpejam. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, membuat garis wajahnya yang semula tegang menjadi relax. Seringainya berganti dengan senyum tulus seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang, memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya ada wajah damai disana. Wajah damai remaja 15 tahun pada umumnya, yang -seperti- belum mengerti apa itu kepahitan dalam hidup._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rate : T/T+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun / Cho (Lee) Sungmin / Cho (Kim) Yesung / Kim Ryeowook / Kim Jungmo / Cho (Kim) Hechul / Cho (Tan) Hankyung / Kim Kangin / Kim (Park) Leeteuk / Shim Changmin

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

"A-arghhh hyung hentikan! Lepas hyung!" Rintih kyuhyun memelas. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menerjang dan mengunci pergerakannya saat ia tengah asyik bermain play station di ruang keluarga.

"Setelah apa yg kau lakukan pada ddangkoma? Aniyaaa baboya rasakan ini! Hyaaaa!" Dengan api yg -seolah- membara dikedua mata sipitnya, Yesung bergerak melingkarkan kakinya mengunci pergerakan kaki Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak -seakan- memiting leher sang dongsaeng.

"Hyung yang babo, aku jenius!"

"Mwoya?!"

"Aish hyung! Jangan sekarang hyung! Kau bisa membuatku kalah! Menyingkir Yesung babo!" Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yesung. Namun apa daya tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan lemah tak sanggup melawan sang hyung.

'Oh padahal tadi itu level terakhir! T.T' batin kyuhyun miris melihat tulisan GAME OVER terpampang di layar televisi.

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar kembalikan ddangkomakuuu!"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung!"

"Kyuhyun babo rasakan ini!"

"Hentikan hyung! Ish kau yang babo hyung terima takdirmu!"

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

'Haaaaahh'

Hankyung menghela nafas. Dia melipat koran pagi yang sedari tadi -berusaha- dibacanya tanpa menghiraukan pertengkaran konyol kedua putranya. Selalu saja saat setiap membuka mata dan tak menemukan kura-kura kesayangannya, Yesung akan berteriak heboh dan menerjang adik bungsunya -Kyuhyun. Ya, memangnya siapa lagi yang berani mengusili Yesung dengan melibatkan kura-kura kesayangannya.

'Kali ini apalagi yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada makhluk kecil malang itu?'

'Haaaaahh'

Padahal ini akhir pekan. Hankyung sengaja meluangkan waktu-padat-nya untuk bisa berkumpul diakhir pekan yang cerah ini. Tapi kenapa dia jadi merasa terabaikan? Huft. Ya, setelah kepulangan mereka kembali ke Seoul seminggu yang lalu Hankyung memang sangat disibukan dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk setelah ditinggal pergi 'tanpa pamit'. Ditambah ancaman dari atasannya bahwa gajinya bulan ini akan dipotong kalau pekerjaannya tidak selesai tepat waktu, membuat Hankyung harus rela lembur setiap hari. Dia bahkan harus 'meminta' jatah liburnya hari minggu ini, sebelum kembali kerutinitas sibuknya beberapa minggu kedepan. Terima kasih pada proyek baru perusahaannya yang membuatnya merasa sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan.

"Cha~ selesai~ aigooo nae aegya memang sangat manis hihihiiii~" teriakan girang itu disusul tepuk tangan heboh seorang yeoja.

"Kajja! Kita bisa ketinggalan diskon kalau tidak segera pergi Minnie-ya!" Sambungnya sembari menyeret seorang yeoj-eh namja mungil yang dia sebut Minnie itu.

"Aniyoo eomma kenapa kau tega sekali padaku sih? Huaaaaaa!" Sungmin balas berteriak sambil berpegangan erat pada handel pintu kamar ibunya.

"Aish sebentar saja Min. Eomma mohon ndeee~" mohon Heechul dengan mata memelas, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan didepan dada.

"T-tapi bagaimana k-kalau nanti ada temanku yang mengenaliku eomma?" Rajuk Sungmin. Oh dia mau-mau saja sih mengantar sang eomma berbelanja barang diskonan itu, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini? What the?!

"Tidak ada yang akan mengenalimu chagiya, kau sudah cantik kok! Kajja!"

Heechul pun sekuat tenaga menyeret Sungmin menuju pintu keluar. Hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran di Hyundai Departemen Store, sesuai tradisinya pasti Heechul akan mengajak -memaksa- Sungmin berbelanja. Menurutnya waktu paling berharga seorang wanita adalah saat bisa berbelanja bersama anak gadisnya. Tapi hey Sungmin itu kan bukan gadis. -_-'

"Appa tolong akuuu!" Sungmin yang melihat Hankyung duduk manis dimeja makanpun memelas berusaha meminta pertolongan sang appa.

Namun harapannya sia-sia, appanya itu hanya memandang ia dan sang eomma yang melintas melewatinya begitu saja. Hankyung hanya melongo manis melihat putranya -yang ia yakini namja tulen- berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang bergelombang. Sebuah bando pink mempercantik rambut -palsu- pirangnya. Poni datar menutup sempurna kening indahnya. Ditambah dress baby pink bermotif polkadot putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya diatas lutut, serta flat shoes berwarna senada dan riasan naturalnya. Membuat Hankyung semakin meragukan gender putranya itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat dilihatnya Sungmin melambai bagaikan efek slow motion, tidak ada suara hanya gerak bibirnya yang Hankyung yakini menyerukan kata 'appaaaaaa' lalu-

'Blam'

-pintupun tertutup menelan sosok putra dan istrinya. Hankyung menggidikan bahu sambil berusaha membaca korannya kembali. Benar-benar appa yang tidak peka! Atau sosok suami yang terlalu peka?

'Kruyuuuuk'

'Glekk'

Konsentrasi yang berusaha keras dibangunnya langsung buyar saat mendengar suara nista itu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit. Oh pantas saja, tidak adakah sarapan kesiangan dihari minggu yang cerah ini? Perut datarnya sepertinya memerlukan asupan lain selain secangkir kopi hitam yang tadi dia buat sendiri.

Hankyung masih bisa mendengar teriakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bersahutan dari ruang tengah. Sepertinya pergulatan kali ini 'sedikit' memakan waktu lebih. Oh apa anak-anaknya juga sudah sarapan? Setahu Hankyung Kyuhyun menyimpan stok sereal dikamarnya sementara Yesung, ahh pemuda itu bahkan bisa menahan lapar seharian entah apa yang biasa dimakannya. Apa kali ini Hankyung harus meminta sedikit persediaan sereal Kyuhyun?

'Haaaaaah' Hankyung menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Lebih baik ramyun instan saja." Putusnya sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

Padahal kan Cho appa juga bisa memasak nasi goreng Beijing sendiri, kenapa harus repot-repot menahan lapar sedari tadi kalau tahu akhirnya akan begini hihihiii~

.

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bermain kau juga akan mengikuti ujian akhir tahun ini kan? Cepatlah belajar atau kau tidak akan lulus nanti!" Teriak Sungmin jengah. Sejak tadi ia berusaha berkonsentrasi belajar untuk ujian akhir besok tapi Kyuhyun tak henti membuat suara berisik dengan memainkan psp pinknya -milik Sungmin- dan berteriak tidak jelas. Sungmin berada ditahun terakhirnya di Junior High School tahun ini, dan dia harus lulus ujian untuk bisa masuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi bukan?

"Aku jenius! Tidak belajarpun pasti lulus." Jawab Kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan psp Sungmin.

"Nde tapi aku tidak jenius Kyu! Bisa-bisa aku yang tidak lulus!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Pergerakan jari Kyuhyun terhenti. Matanya menatap kosong psp yg sudah memunculkan tulisan 'Game Over' itu. Tulisan yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia meletakan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Kini pandangan tajamnya mengarah lurus tepat pada punggung Sungmin yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan buku hapalannya.

"Kau harus lulus Min." Ucapan datar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Sungmin.

'Sreettt'

Sungmin memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia memandang heran sang dongsaeng.

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan bernuansa merah muda dan biru itu. Dua pasang mata saling menatap dalam, berusaha menyelami sesuatu yang tersimpan dibaliknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi Kyu?" Tenor lembut Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Nde?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang hyung.

"Tsk. Kenapa lagi-lagi kau ngotot ingin ikut ujian akhir sih? Kau kan baru tingkat dua! Ini kedua kalinya Kyunnie! Apa kau jg berniat lulus Senior High School lebih dulu dariku nantinya?!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

Masih jelas diingatan Sungmin, saat dia hendak mengikuti ujian akhirnya di Elementary School, Kyuhyun juga merengek ingin mengikuti ujian bersama Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih tingkat empat jelaslah tidak diperkenankan mengikuti ujian. Setelah Sungmin lulus dan masuk ke Junior High School, Kyuhyun sempat marah padanya. Dongsaengnya itu bahkan melakukan aksi mogok makan dan mogok sekolah karena ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin. Hal itu memang tak berlangsung lama, namun yang lebih mengejutkan saat Sungmin naik kelas ketingkat dua dongsaengnya itu telah terdaftar sebagai murid tingkat pertama disekolahnya. Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukan akselerasi setahun. Tapi Sungmin sangat senang bisa lebih sering bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun lagi disekolah. Kini dongsaengnya itu kembali mengulangi aksinya. Kyuhyun berhasil mengambil ujian akhirnya saat dia masih tingkat dua. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun memang jenius, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus setingkat dengan dongsaengmu yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu? Terlebih lagi bagaimana kalau nanti saat Senior High School dongsaengmu itu lagi-lagi melakukan akselerasi dan bisa lulus terlebih dahulu dari padamu. Hey, Sungmin tidaklah bodoh, dia selalu menerima peringkat 3 besar dikelasnya. Sungmin hanya tidak sejenius Kyuhyun, dan terkadang ia merasa iri akan hal itu.

"Kenapa melakukannya lagi? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas khusus akselerasi saja huh?" Sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"I-ituu.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sungmin jadi menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Tidak sepantasnya juga dia merasa iri pada kelebihan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Ucapan lirih Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Aniyo Kyunnie~ kau tak salah. Itu hakmu untuk mengikuti akselerasi ataupun tidak. Hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau selalu memilih sekolah yang sama denganku nantinya.. a-ku hanya.. umm i-itu.. aku-"

"Sssttttt!" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun meletakan telunjuknya dibelahan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu kapan Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan menghampirinya.

"Aku mengerti hyung."

"Kyunnie.."

"A-aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu hyung."

" ... "

"M-maksudku, aku ingin menjalani masa Senior High School bersamamu hyung. Bukankan orang bilang masa-masa High School itu adalah yang paling menyenangkan? Aku ingin menjalaninya bersama-sama denganmu hyung! Aku janji kok tidak akan melakukan akselerasi lagi saat Senior High School nanti jadi aku tidak akan lulus lebih dulu darimu. Kita akan lulus sama-sama hyung! Hehehe" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar lalu tersenyum lima jari. Senyuman khas anak-anak yang polos dan apa adanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Dia menyesal telah berburuk sangka pada Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya ini sebenarnya sangatlah baik hati-

"Sebaiknya kau belajar yang serius hyung! Jangan sampai aku lulus Junior High School lebih dulu darimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun enteng sambil kembali memainkan psp pinknya.

"Huh?!"

-ya walaupun agak -sangat- jahil.

Tapi Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sangat sangat menyayangi sang dongsaeng.

.

Seoul memanglah kota sibuk. Saat larut seperti inipun masih banyak orang berkeliaran, baik yang berjalan kaki, memakai kendaraan priadi ataupun kendaraan umum. Bukan hanya jalan raya saja yang padat, bahkan fasilitas umumpun tak jauh berbeda. Seperti taman kota ini misalnya, terlihat beberapa remaja yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berkumpul, orang-orang dewasa yang terlihat tengah olahraga malam dan beragam aktivitas lainnya.

Bahkan didaerah seperti tepian sungai Han masih banyak ditemui manusia. Ya, dimalam yang cerah ini pemandangan sungai Han merupakan salah satu yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Apalagi kalau kau ingin menemukan suasana tenang dengan angin segar dan gemericik pelan suara air. Seperti yang dilakukan seorang pemuda ini misalnya, Yesung tengah tengkurap diatas rumput hijau ditepian sungai Han. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan guna menyangga kepalanya. Mata sipitnya menatap takjub pergerakan pelan makhluk kecil dihadapannya.

"Untung saja kau tidak kenapa-napa chagiyaa~" ucapnya mendayu sambil tetap memperhatikan kura-kura kesayangannya.

Ya, setelah penyerangan yang Yesung lakukan pada dongsaengnya selama dua jam, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatakan juga keberadaan ddangkoma-nya. Saat itu Yesung dilanda kepanikan yang teramat besar saat menemukan ddangkoma terbujur kaku(?) Didalam kaos kaki -ehem- bau appanya. Saat itu Yesung langsung berlari keluar memberikan udara segar untuk ddangkoma. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memberikan napas buatan pada ddangkoma tapi bahkan kura-kura kesayangannya itu begitu betah didalam tempurung kecilnya yang nyaman. Sama sekali tidak mau menampakan dirinya. Dan akhirnya disinilah Yesung terdampar bersama kura-kura kesayanannya, dan Yesung sangat senang sekarang ddangkoma-nya sudah kembali sehat dan dapat berjalan-jalan lagi.

"Cho Yesung?!"

'Sraakk'

"Eh?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Baru sedetik yang lalu ia melihat makhuk kecil itu dihadapannya, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan sepasang kaki mulus?

"Hey! Yesung-ah!"

Sekarang kaki tersebut berpindah tempat kesebelah kakannya. Sebelah kakinya menghentak permukaan berumput hijau itu. Saat akan menghentak kedua kalinya Yesung menangkap sesuatu yang merayap kebawah kaki mulus itu.

"I-itu.. yakk!"

'Brukk'

"Kyaaaaa!"

Yesung mendorong si pemilik kaki hingga terjungkal sebelum kembali menghentak dan membunuh makhluk kecil dibawahnya. Namun-

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

'Plung'

-makhluk kecil itu akhirnya tercebur kesungai Han setelah sebelumnya tertendang oleh si pemilik kaki mulus.

"Nooooooo! Andweeee!" Teriaknya miris. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kearah terjatuhnya sang pujaan hati(?)

"Eh Y-Ye-Yesung-ssi?" Tanya gadis itu ragu. Oh sepertinya dia sudah melakukan satu kesalahan fatal.

Perlahan Yesung bangkit berdiri dan menatap kosong kearah sungai. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berlari kalut hendak menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai, Yesung pasti sudah terhanyut kalau saja Ryeowook -sang pemilik kaki mulus- tak mencegahnya. Dengan susah payah juga gadis itu menyeret Yesung menjauihi sungai.

"M-mianhae." Ryeowook menunduk lesu melihat Yesung yang sama sekali tak meresponnya dan hanya memandang kosong kedepan sedari tadi. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu kesalahannya. Ia hanya melihat Yesung saat melintasi daerah pinggiran sungai Han dan berniat menyapanya. Tapi semua terjadi begitu saja saat namja tampan itu tiba-tiba kumat lagi -menurutnya-. Baiklah Ryeowook maklum, Yesung memang terkadang suka bertingkah aneh. Dia sudah lama mengagumi namja tampan 'tapi aneh' tersebut.

Mereka berada didepan pintu rumah Yesung sekarang. Setelah berusaha menenangkan namja pujaannya itu Ryeowook mengantar Yesung pulang. Ia harus menahan ngilu dihatinya saat namja itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi Ryeowook sudah terbiasa. Bertahun-tahun menyukai Yesung, ia sudah biasa diacuhkan namja emo itu.

'Ceklek'

"Oh Yesungie dari mana saja kau?! Eh Ryeowookie?" Teriakan Heechul berubah menjadi lembut saat dilihatnya Yesung tidak sendirian.

"Hehe annyeong ahjumma." Ryeowook tertawa canggung dan membungkuk sopan kearah Heechul.

'Sreetttt'

Yesung berjalan begitu saja melewati Heechul yang masih berdiri diamban pintu tanpa berkata apapun. Nampaknya namja itu masih sangat berduka akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

"Tsk. Dasar tidak sopan. Oh ya wookie sayang ayo masuklah!" Heechul membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja ahjuma aku hanya mengantar Yesungie saja kok hehe." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh begitu ya? Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Yesung ya.."

"A-ah tidak juga.." kini rona merah muncul dikedua pipi tirus Ryeowook. Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Heehul dan ia mengerti maksudnya. Hey Heechul juga pernah muda.

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aniyooo ahjumma! K-kami hanya berteman kok!" Ryeowook menggeleng heboh. Wajahnya semakin memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Begitu ya?"

"N-nde. Sudah larut saya pamit pulang dulu ya ahjumma. Annyeong!"

"Oh! Nde annyeong. Lain kali mainlah kemari ya chagiya~"

"N-nde."

Selepas kepergian Ryeowook, Heechul kembali masuk kedalam. Ia terkekeh kecil menyadarai satu hal.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga menjodohkan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka tampak sangat serasi." Ucapnya bahagia.

.

Tbc

.

 **Side Story**

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengucek mata sipitnya yang masih terasa berat. Tak biasanya malam-malam begini tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Tahu begini dia akan menyimpan segelas air saja dikamarnya.

'Ceklek'

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?"

Yesung hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun urung. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang sangat serius menekuni beberapa buku diatas meja. Nampanya dia sedang fokus belajar.

Suasana ruang tengah ini terasa sangat tenang dan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan pensil dan kertas dari buku Kyuhyun, tidak ada suara bising televisi dari game-game yang biasa dimainkan Kyuhyun dari play station diruang tengah ini. Jadi suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar bukan?

Sejak malam itu Yesung selalu menyempatkan mengambil segelas air untuk disimpan dikamarnya, sebelum melihat Kyuhyun kembali fokus belajar di ruang tengah.

'Rupanya seperti itu..'

.

"Yakk Kyuhyun-ah cepatlah turun semua sudah menunggu di meja makan!" Teriak Heechul lantang.

"Arra eomma aku sudah turun kok. Hoaaaammm~" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tidur.

'Plakk'

"Yakk! Eomma!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya setelah mendapat geplakan sayang sang eomma.

"Sudah eomma bilang kan, jangan tidur terlalu malam tapi kau tidak pernah dengar dan malah bermain PS terus semalaman. Itu agar kau sadar dan tidak tertidur dimeja makan lagi." Sahut Heechul acuh. Hankyung hanya menggeleng maklum. Sudah biasa.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hhmmm." Gumam Kyuhyun samar.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu giat belajar ya~" ucap Yesung sembari mengacak rambut Kyuhyun -yang sudah berantakan. Matanya sipitnya semakin menyipit saat tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sementara yang lainnya menatap Yesung aneh.

"Heuh. Sudahlah ayo kita mulai sarapannya." Ucap sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan.

Yahh ternyata uri Kyuhyunnie tak serta merta disebut jenius. Karena dibalik sikap acuhnya tersembunyi kegigihan yang mungkin melebihi siapapun. Biarlah, hanya Yesung yang mengetahui hal ini.

Namun satu hal yang pasti. Cho Kyuhyun akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencapai tujuannya, meski orang-orang bilang mustahil tapi Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya terpenuhi.

.

.

Annyeong~

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Ini saya lanjut lhooo~ kkk~

#hening

Mianhae baru update, beberapa hari ini saya memang disibukan dengan urusan RL saya jadi susah lanjutin cerita xD

Btw adakah yang merindukan Jungmo? Momo ga muncul chap ini, tapi dia akan mulai beraksi chap depan xD

Saya sudah mencoba menyisipkan beberapa point disetiap chap di ff ini. Adakah yang bisa menangkapnya? xD

Sekian a/n nya ya kalau kepanjangan jadinya curcol kkk~

Semoga suka lanjutannya & tidak mengecewakan.

Balasan review :

\- ovallea : iy sebenarnya yeye itu hyung yg paling perhatian lhooo xD

\- PumpkinEvil137 : iyalaa kyu mana mungkin diem aj kalo ada yg rebut ming xD mian ya kali in updatenya ngaret..

\- Altree Velonica : iy.. hanchul kayanya udah pikun tuh sering bgt kelupaan #plakk #dirajamChulmak

\- abilhikmah : pastinya kyu bakalan setia disisi ming xD

\- chomin137 : kaga.. yesung emang udah bawaan lahir kaya gt hahah

\- WineKyuMin137 : welcome chingu xD ini udah lanjut.. gimana chap ini? xD

\- TiffiTiffaniLee : ini udah lanjut chingu.. gimana kelanjtannya? xD

\- lee sunri hyun : hahah saya malah lupa lg home alone ceritanya begimana.. ff ini terlahir dari otak konslet authornya xD *eh?

\- orange girls : iya dong kyu pasti pasang badan paling depan kalo berurusan sama ming jd ya siap" aja xD

\- chu : yupz.. mereka semuanya emang harus berobat masal xD

Terima kasih yang sudah RnR

Review lg? Heheh^^


	5. Chapter 4

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rate : T/T+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun / Cho (Lee) Sungmin / others

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

.

"Lee Donghae"

"Cho Sungmin. Bangapseumnida."

"Oh honey bunny Minnie nama yang sangat indah seindah orangnya." Namja tampan bernama Donghae itu melancarkan gombalan yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahi mulusnya. Tangannya menjabat tangan Sungmin erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya kembali.

'Dari mana dia tahu aku suka bunny? Tapi aku kan tak suka madu, Kyuhyun yang lebih suka.' Batin Sungmin.

Oh ya mengingat soal Kyuhyun, kemana perginya dongsaengnya itu? Sejak tadi Sungmin tak melihat Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah pergi duluan tadi pagi. Saat menengok ke kelasnya juga Sungmin tak menjumpai dongsaeng evilnya itu. Katanya ingin terus bersama-sama, tapi baru hari pertama masuk SHS saja Sungmin sudah terlupakan begini. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mendapat teman-teman baru.

"Ah nde. Gomawo." Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Donghae duduk di bangku tepat didepan Sungmin dengan mengarah pada namja manis itu. Senyum innocent -tapi memikat- Donghae tak pernah luntur sejak tadi, kedua tangannya bersedekap pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Mata indahnya menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. Sejenak Sungmin mengagumi keindahan mata jernih itu. Oh matamu juga indah Sungmin sayang.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya? Kau sudah punya namjachingu baby?"

"Eh?!" Sungmin menatap heran Donghae yang menampakan raut jenakanya, alisnya naik turun seolah menggoda-.. jangan bilang namja ini sedang menggodanya?!

'Namjachingu?! Yang benar saja.'

'Plakk'

Tiba-tiba seorang namja kurus menggeplak kepala namja dihadapannya itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Sungmin ikut meringis saat Donghae mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan playboy sepertinya."

"Tsk." Donghae mendengus jengah.

"Hey sweety aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae yang tampan dan pandai menari, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyuk chagi juga boleh." Ucap namja yang baru saja menggeplak kepala Donghae sembari tersenyum lebar memamerkan gusi pink indahnya.

'Duaghh'

"Arghh. Yak ikan babo kenapa menendang kakiku hah?!" Sembur Eunhyuk sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya yang ditendang Donghae, tak terlalu keras memang tapi pasti sakit. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya menampakan wajah kekanakan tanpa dosanya. Oh sepertinya Sungmin akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyenangkan.

'Brakk'

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan ransel hitamnya dibangku sebelah Sungmin. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Kyuhyun duduk dikursi sebelah Sungmin tersebut.

"Mwoya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mendengus kesal setelahnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menggedikan bahu lalu duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing, tepat didepan Sungmin. Padahal tadi mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan yang siap berperang namun sekarang seperti teman karib yang tak pernah terlibat masalah apapun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap heran Kyuhyun yang masih saja cemberut.

"Kyunnie bukankah harusnya kau-"

'Teeeeeeetttttttt!' (Anggap saja bel masuk ya xD)

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Sesaat setelah bel masuk berbunyi, para siswa unggulan tingkat pertama Saphire SHS inipun segera duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Menunggu kedatangan sang wali kelas untuk perkenalan dihari pertama mereka. Tidak ada kegiatan orientasi memang di Saphire SHS.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Nde?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja, harusnya dia yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan dan gagah, yang disinyalir adalah wali kelas 1-A memasuki kelas dengan senyum joker menawannya. Membuat sebagian besar murid yeoja tersipu dengan wajah memerah dan sebagian murid namja mengumpat sebal.

"Annyeong haseo choneun Choi Siwon imnida. Saya adalah guru olahraga di Saphire SHS ini sekaligus sebagai wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal." Ucapnya riang diakhiri senyuman khasnya yang membuat murid-murid yeoja ingin berteriak kagum seolah melihat member boyband terkenal seperti Super Junior.

Choi seonsaengnim mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid dikelas 1-A. Dia mengernyit melihat tiga nama yg tidak ada didaftar kelasnya sebelumnya. Ketiga nama itupun sepertinya baru saja ditambahkan pagi ini dan terkesan terburu-buru, terbukti dari tulisan nama ketiganya yang ditambahkan hanya dengan tulisan tangan.

"Hmm Cho Kyuhyun." Dengan ragu Choi seonsaengnim menyebut salah satu dari ketiga nama tersebut.

"Ye." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya sambil menyahut malas.

Choi seonsaengnim merenggut melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. Benar-benar tidak sopan dan dingin mengingatkannya pada-

'Sreeettt'

"Annyeonghaseo mian kami terlambat hehehe." Ucap seorang namja tinggi sembari membungkukan badannya 90 derajat, lalu terkekeh lucu.

"Eh?!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya lucu melihat namja tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagaimana namja itu bisa ada disini?

Seorang namja lainnya muncul dari balik pintu. Berbeda dengan namja sebelumnya yang terkesan ramah dan periang, namja satu ini lebih dingin dan pendiam. Murid-murid yeoja sibuk berbisik-bisik akan kedatangan dua namja tampan ini.

"Arra. Gwaenchana silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah Siwon masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kurasa anda sudah tahu nama kami seonsaengnim." Ucap namja yang lebih pendek datar, membuat namja satunya yang sudah akan mengeluarkan suara kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Tsk." Kyuhyun mendengus melihat kelakuan namja tersebut. Terlebih melihat kearah mana mata tajam itu mengarah sejak memasuki ruangan kelas, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencolok kedua manik kelam itu.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan diri kalian pada teman-teman kalian." Choi seonsaengnim menahan geram pada nada suaranya. Alisnya berkedut samar.

"Choneun Shim Changmin imnida. Manaseo bangapsemnida." Ucap namja tinggi itu riang. Sedangkan namja lainnya hanya diam tak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya seperti yang diperintahkan sang guru. Baginya itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Eumm dia Kim Jungmo. Kami sau-"

"Seonsangnim."

Ucapan Changmin terpotong oleh ucapan datar Kim Jungmo. Perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri bangku deretan tengah.

"Nde?" Jujur Choi Siwon bingung dengan tingkah muridnya yang satu ini.

"Aku mau duduk disini."

"Mwo?!"

Bisikan-bisikan dan pekikan murid lain mulai terdengar ribut saat Jungmo berdiri tepat didepan bangku Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kalimat datarnya dengan tanpa dosa. Sungmin mendelik kaget, apa mungkin Jungmo ingin mengusir Kyuhyun dari bangkunya? Atau namja itu ingin duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun dan dirinya harus merelakan diri untuk berpindah tempat? Hey, dia kan yang pertama menempati bangku ini.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Dia tau benar apa yang dimaksud oleh namja es didepannya ini. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin menyerahkan tempatnya begitu saja. Kedua pasang onyx tajam itu saling menatap seolah bertelepati menyampaikan pikiran masing-masing. Jika didalam anime, sudah ada aliran listrik yang terhubung dari mata keduanya.

"Ehm.. Jungmo-ssi sebaiknya kau dan Changmin-ssi menempati tempat yang kosong dipojokan itu saja ya." Tawar Siwon sambil mengisyaratkan pada Changmin yang masih berdiri kaku untuk menempati tempatnya bersama Jungmo.

"N-nde kajja Jungmo-ya." Changmin hendak menggandeng lengan Jungmo namun namja dingin itu terlebih dahulu menyentaknya.

"Shireo. Aku mau duduk di-si-ni." Ucap Jungmo dingin dengan menekankan pada kata 'disini'. Kini onyx tajamnya beralih menatap lekat Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu bergidik ngeri.

"B-biar aku saja yang pindah hehe." Ucap Sungmin canggung. Ia membenahi peralatan tulisnya dan hendak berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini sebelum-

"Aniyo. Tetap ditempatmu Min!"

-Kyuhyun dan Jungmo menyahut bersamaan. Mereka semakin menatap sengit satu sama lain. Sungmin stagnan merasa dirinya jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Siwon memijat dahinya pening. Sementara murid lainnya ada yang menatap heran ada juga yang tertarik akan kelanjutan pertengkaran dingin Kyuhyun dan Jungmo.

"Sudah-sudah. Sungmin kau duduk didepan bersama Donghae." Perintah Siwon mencoba melerai murid-muridnya. Sungmin menurutinya walau masih bingung. Eunhyuk dengan berat hati memberikan tempat duduknya pada Sungmin, kenapa jadi dia yang merasa terusir? Sementara Donghae melonjak kegirangan, dia tersenyum -amat- manis pada chairmate barunya lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada mantan chairmatenya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus sekarang. Dirinya benar-benar bisa kalah saing dari Donghae kalau begini ceritanya. Semoga dia tidak dilempar saja kepojokan sana.

"Hyukjae kau duduk dipojok bersama Changmin."

'Haaaahhh'

Ternyata doanya tak didengar. Eunhyuk melangkah pasrah kebangku pojokan yang sudah terisi Changmin itu.

"Nah Cho Kyuhyun kau geser dudukmu. Kim Jungmo duduk dibangkumu sekarang."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Sekarang!" Perintah sang wali kelas tegas.

"Tsk." Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menenteng ranselnya dan berjalan ke pojokan kelas. Semua mata memperhatikan langkahnya penasaran.

'Brakk'

"Kau duduk disana aku mau disini saja." Perintahnya tak sopan setelah sebelumnya melempar -lagi- ranselnya tepat didepan hidung mancung Eunhyuk.

"Huh?"

"Pindah."

'Haaahh'

Lagi-lagi kenapa dia yang merasa terusir? Dan kenapa dia mau-mau saja menuruti bocah tak sopan itu untuk kembali pindah tempat duduk. Eunhyukpun menghempaskan bokong teposnya diatas kursi yg tadinya ditempati Sungmin.

'Tak apalah ini sedikit lebih baik juga.' Batinnya.

Jungmo masih berdiri mematung kini fokusnya adalah Donghae yang tetap pura-pura tidak menghiraukannya. Siwon kembali memijit keningnya pusing. Sepertinya ia harus pikir-pikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima tawaran menjadi wali kelas lain kali.

"Kim Jungmo cepat duduk ditempatmu. Sekarang. Yang lainnya kembali perhatikan kedepan." Titah Siwon lebih tegas.

Mau tidak mau Jungmo pun harus duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Matanya menoleh kearah Sungmin yang juga sedang melihatnya. Sejurus kemudian Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya berbalik kedepan. Sedang Jungmo masih menatap Sungmin lekat. Senyum -teramat- tipis tersungging dibibirnya, nyaris tidak terlihat. Namun dari kejauhan sana senyum itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyesal menuruti egonya untuk menjauh dari Jungmo. Harusnya dia menjauhkan namja itu dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu betul maksud kedatangan Jungmo ke Seoul pasti berhubungan dengan Sungmin atau dirinya. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungmo berbuat macam-macam pada hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun bertekad akan selalu melindungi Sungmin.

Changmin meremas bolpoin ditangannya. Ia menatap sendu punggung Jungmo. Teringat kembali pesan eommanya yang memintanya menjaga Jungmo. Selain itu ia juga ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan saudara tirinya itu. Changmin menyayangi Jungmo meskipun namja dingin itu selalu menganggapnya tak ada. Changmin menyayangi Jungmo meskipun mereka bukanlah saudara sedarah. Dan sepertinya lagi-lagi Changmin hanya bisa mengawasi dan menjaga saudaranya itu dari jauh.

"Ehmm.. aku Hyukjae panggil saja Enhyuk." Eunhyuk semangat memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gummy smile andalannya.

" ... "

Naas. Sama sekali tak ada respon. Chairmate barunya itu hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya.

'Haaaahhh'

'Sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak punya teman sebangku saja.'

.

.

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Sungmin saat memasuki rumahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berlalu masuk kekamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Nampaknya dongsaengnya tersebut masih merasa kesal. Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah, meskipun ini sama sekali bukan salahnya.

"Ah! Minnie-ya kemari nak!" Teriak sang eomma dari ruang tamu saat ia hendak naik kekamarnya menyusul Kyuhyun.

Karena dasarnya memang penurut, Sungmin pun menghampiri eommanya keruang tamu. Ternyata eommanya tidak sedang sendirian, disana juga terdapat dua orang dewasa yang Sungmin kenal.

"Oh! Annyeong ahjussi ahjumma." Ujar Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aigoo Sungminnie selain manis juga sangat sopan ya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus lembut surai legamnya. Sungmin hanya tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja Sungminnie-ku memang yang termanis hahaha." Timpal Heechul. Suara tawanya tak ayal membuat Sungmin merinding. Jangan sampai eommanya kumat lagi.

"Hahaha sepertinya keluargamu sangat bahagia dan menyenangkan ya." Ucap Kangin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Heechul cepat dan tersenyum -sok- angkuh. Membuat mereka semua kembali mengurai tawa.

"Oh ya Min, keluarga Kangin ahjussi sudah pindah ke Seoul dari kemarin lhoo. Mereka bahkan tinggal tepat disebelah kita. Rumah keluarga Yoon yang baru pindah ke Tokyo. Ahh eomma senang sekali bisa punya teman berbincang dan shoping. Nyonya Yoon kan jarang berada dirumah karena bisnis butiknya. Tapi sekarang ada Teukie, eomma senang sekali kkk~"

Ahh palingan eommanya senang karena dapat teman bergosip. Tapi Sungmin juga sangat senang dengan begitu berarti mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi menemani Heechul kesana kemari. Sungmin senang bisa terbebas dari tingkah ajaib sang eomma. Dan sekarang ia tidak perlu berdandan ala perempuan lagi. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Hihihihiiii~

"Ah ya Min, kami juga sudah mendaftarkan Jungmo dan Changmin ke sekolah yang sama denganmu dan Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah melihat mereka?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ah nde ahjussi. Kami bahkan sekelas."

"Jinjja? Wah ahjumma harap kalian bisa berteman baik nantinya nde."

"T-tentu saja ahjumma hehe." Sungmin tertawa canggung. Berteman baik ya? Kalau Changmin sih dia bisa mengusahakannya. Tapi kalau berteman baik dengan Jungmo, entahlah Sungmin rasa akan sedikit sulit berteman dengan namja dingin itu. Bahkan Sungmin selalu merasa merinding sendiri melihat tatapan tajam Jungmo padanya.

"Eumm mianhae, apa kalian akan tinggal lama di Seoul?"

"Haha gwaenchana. Nde Sungmin-ah ahjussi harus mengurus perusahaan cabang baru di Seoul ini. Rencananya nanti perusahaan pusat di Ilsan juga akan dipindahkan ke Seoul. Jadi ya, kemungkinan kami akan menetap seterusnya di Seoul." Jelas Kangin dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Oh begitu."

"Ah chagiya apa kau dan Kyuhyun sudah makan siang?" Tanya Heechul.

"Belum eomma. Kami langsung pulang tadi."

"Arraseo cepatlah berganti pakaian dan ajak Kyuhyun untuk turun. Eomma dan Leeteuk ahjumma sudah memasak tadi, kita makan sama-sama ya."

"Nde eomma."

"Baiklah aku juga akan memanggil Changmin dan Jungmo untuk makan siang bersama. Boleh kan?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja! Ajaklah mereka nanti kan kita semua juga akan menjadi satu keluarga setelah Yesung menikahi Ryeowook." Heechul berseru girang.

"Heh?!"

Seperti ada yang sudah ia lewatkan, tapi Sungmin hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh dan bergegas naik kekamarnya sesuai perintah sang eomma. Makan siang bersama keluarga Kim ya? Sungmin tidak yakin Kyuhyun mau ikut kalau tahu akan ada Jungmo juga disana.

Ngomong-ngomong dia tidak melihat hyungnya tadi, padahal kan hari ini Yesung tidak ada jam kuliah biasanya hyungnya itu jarang keluar rumah kalau sedang libur kuliah. Apa mungkin sedang berkencan dengan Ryeowook noona? Sungmin jadi teringat ucapan eommanya tadi. Apa mungkin hyungnya itu akan terlibat perjodohan nantinya? Atau mungkin mereka memang sudah berpacaran sejak lama? Selama ini memang Sungmin tak pernah melihat Yesung dekat dengan yeoja manapun selain Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, dia hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan bagi hyung tercintanya itu.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap takjub boneka jerapah mungil dihadapannya. Dia memang pencinta jerapah dan suka mengoleksi berbagai macan aksesoris berbentuk hewan dengan leher tinggi itu.

"Sudah selesai?"

Tiba-tiba Yesung menghampirinya. Mereka memang sedang jalan bersama. Atas paksaan Heechul Yesung harus menemani Ryeowook jalan-jalan saat Ryeowook dan orang tuanya berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Cho tadi pagi. Eommanya itu berdalih ingin bernostalgia antara orang dewasa, jadi Yesung harus mengalah dan keluar bersama Ryeowook. Lagipula Ryeowook telah berjanji akan membelikan pengganti ddangkoma. Namun setelah berkeliling di beberapa pet shop mereka tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Tidak ada yang sama seperti ddangkoma. Ddangkoma-ku memang tidak tergantikan."

Begitulah ucapan Yesung saat ditanya kenapa tidak ada satu kura-kurapun yang dibelinya. Padahal menurut Ryeowook semua kura-kura itu sama saja. Tapi dia lega Yesung sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Dia pikir namja itu akan membencinya. Tapi Yesung tetaplah Yesung yang biasanya. Tidak ada sikapnya yang berubah sama sekali.

"Whooaaa ini lucu sekali." Ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat boneka jerapah yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Ryeowook.

"N-nde." Ryeowook tersipu malu. Dia pikir Yesung pasti akan membelikan boneka ini untuknya. Romantis sekali bukan?

"Ah! Akan kubeli yang ini saja-"

Tuh kan! Hati Ryeowook sudah berbunga-bunga. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melonjak girang saat ini.

"-ini lucu sekali sepertinya Minnie akan suka." Ucap Yesung sambil melenggang pergi ke kasir untuk membayar boneka yang akan dibelinya itu. Meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang masih berdiri lesu.

'Minnie? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak peka sih!'

Ya Yesung memang sama sekali tidak berubah. Termasuk sikap tidak pekanya. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 **Side Story**

Sungmin berjalan pelan dibelakang Kyuhyun yang berjalan malas, sesekali namja tampan itu menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Sedari tadi memang Kyuhyun enggan berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin. Setiap kali Sungmin mendekat Kyuhyun akan berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya namja tampan itu marah padanya. Tapi karena apa? Sungmin tidak merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan, justru Kyuhyun yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba seharian ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Sungmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun kembali.

" ... "

"Kau marah padaku?"

" ... "

"Jelaskan apa salahku Kyu. K-kau.. kau membuatku merasa bersalah dan sedih kalau bersikap seperti ini terus. Setidaknya katakan aku salah apa?" Sungmin tertunduk. Nada suara terdengar sangat frustasi dan lirih.

'Sreeettt'

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kearah Sungmin. Ia menatap lekat kepala Sungmin yang tertunduk. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai raut sedih di wajah manis hyungnya itu saat ini.

'Haaaahhhh'

"Aku tidak marah hyung. Hanya.. kesal."

"Waeyo?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh! Aku tidak menyangka kau masuk kelas A. Kupikir kau akan masuk kelas B." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut maju.

"Eh?!" Sungmin semakin kebingungan.

"Padahal aku susah payah berusaha menurunkan nilai tesku agar bisa masuk kelas B tapi kau malah masuk kelas A. Kupikir kau tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke kelas unggul-"

'Plakk'

"Yakk! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu tidak bisa masuk kelas A hah?!"

Ocehan Kyuhyun terhenti oleh geplakan sayang Sungmin. Wajah namja manis itu memerah menahan amarah. Sedikitnya ia merasa tersinggung sudah diremehkan oleh dongsaengnya. Hey sudah dibilang kan, meskipun Sungmin tidak sejenius Kyuhyun tapi ia juga termasuk murid pandai.

"Aish bukan begitu maksudku.. kau tau aku jd harus ikut tes lagi agar bisa masuk kelas A makanya aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi." Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya dan semakin memonyongkan bibir sexy nya.

"Eh?! K-kyu.." Sungmin jadi serba salah sekarang. Harusnya ia tahu Kyuhyun memang tak pernah bisa jauh darinya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Harusnya kau tidak perlu sok sok menurunkan nilaimu. Kau benar-benar meragukan kemampuanku hah?!"

"Kau kan memang babo! Saphire itu kan sekolah unggulan jadi ya kupikir kau ta-"

'Plakk'

"Yakk hyung!"

" ... "

Kali ini Sungmin yang mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan duluan.

"Hyung!"

" ... "

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi hyung."

"Eh?!"

Sungmin hendak berbalik dan bertanya maksud Kyuhyun. Namun namja tampan itu terlanjur berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya kembali. Sungmin dapat merasakan aura Kyuhyun yang lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Ia memilih mengekori Kyuhyun saja tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi.

'Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?'

.

.

Annyeong~

Ini saya bawa lanjutan ff super abalnya

Maaf kalau kelamaan, setelah dipikir lagi saya mungkin akan update seminggu sekali karena akhir-akhir ini saya memang sedang sibuk, mau ngetik saja nyuri-nyuri waktu senggang. Tapi kalau sudah tdk sibuk saya usahakan post lanjutannya cepat hehehe.

Maaf ya kalau chap ini ga kerasa bgt feelnya. Semoga suka & tidak mengecewakan xD

Balasan Review :

\- PumpkinEvil137 : gpp chingu yeye mah orangnya kelewat sabar kok xD

\- abilhikmah : makasih udr RnR xD

\- ovallea : disini yeye ga menderita kok libur dulu ngerjain yeye #plakk kyumin gakan pacaran mau langsung married trus bikin aegya aj xD

\- Altree Velonica : tenang chingu yeye sedihnya ga lama kok tuh udah balik lg kaya sedia kala xD

\- chomin137 : yupz.. tp ini masih sebagian kecil aj usaha kyu buat trus bersama min ntar pasti ada yg lebih lg xD #digetokkyumin

\- WineKyuMin137 : makasih udah suka.. sayang bgt momonya udh gakuat pengen nongol tuhh xD

\- Alfiani Vinc : bingung? penasaran? ikuti kisah selanjutnya xD #plakk tenang.. kyumin pasti bersama kok entah sad maupun happy ending #duagh

\- chu : kelanjutannya min gamau di shoot chingu malu katanya xD iy masih ada ternyata yg lebih babo dari yeye *eh?

\- orange girls : ga kok chingu ddangkoma malah happy bisa bebas dari majikannya #plakk umm yeye mau ga ya? ntar tanya yeye dulu nde xD #duaghhagain

\- lee sunri hyun : *tebarbunga* (?)

\- TiffyTiffanyLee : haha ntah kenapa aku juga ngakak terus kalo liat yeye bawaannya pengen nabok *eh? #plakplakplakplakkk

Gomawo yang sudah RnR fav dan follow juga siders xD

Berkenan memberikan review lg?^^


	6. Chapter 5

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rate : T/T+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun / Cho (Lee) Sungmin / others

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

.

Alunan musik lembut mengalun merdu dari petikan gitar merah mudanya. Berkonsentrasi tinggi demi mendapatkan nada sesuai keinginnanya. Alis yang mengerut hampir bertemu serta bibir pinkish yang mengerucut maju. Menghasilkan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari seseorang dihadapannya. Jungmo tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang namja bisa terlihat seindah dan semenarik ini sebelumnya. Cho Sungmin benar-benar sudah mengalihkan dunianya. Bersama namja manis tersebut selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dan, Jungmo sedikitnya mengerti akan arti sehuah perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini diimpikannya. Yang -menurutnya- telah direnggut darinya semenjak kepergian ibu kandungnya.

'Brakkk'

"Yakkk!" Bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa tersebut membuat Sungmin kaget dan salah mengambil nada. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisamenyelesaikan lagunya, bersama Jungmo.

Sementara sang pelaku hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Ming aku lapar! Buatkan ramen." Titahnya seenaknya.

"Huh?! Kalian sudah selesai main PSnya?"

"Aniyo.. hanya dipause sebentar. Aku masih belum selesai dengan si tiang listrik Chwang. Tapi kami kelaparan, eomma tidak menyisakan makanan tsk. Cepat kau buatkan ya. Aku mau mengalahkan Chwang dulu.."

'Brakkk'

Pintu malang. Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kalau bukan dongsaengnya pasti Kyuhyun sudah digantungnya ditiang bendera. Selalu seenaknya saja, setelah dirinya yang tidak kebagian main PS dan terdampar bersama Jungmo dikamarnya ini gara-gara Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sekarang dia yang harus menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua maniak game itu. Tsk.

"Mengganggu saja."

"Biarkan saja mereka kelaparan. Jungmo-ya ayo ajari lagi kunci yang in-"

"MING! CEPAT BUATKAN RAMEN!" ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggelegar dari lantai bawah.

"ARRASEOOO!" Sungmin balas berteriak. Kyuhyun itu kalau sudah ada maunya paling tidak bisa ditolak atau diacuhkan. Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak tega mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang -mungkin- tengah kelaparan.

"Suruh buat saja sendiri Min." Jungmo memberi saran. Enak saja Kyuhyun mengganggu waktunya bersama Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Kalau Kyuhyun sampai masuk dapur aku yang akan dibunuh eomma nanti." Jawab Sungmin sambil membereskan kertas dan pena yang berbebaran dilantai. Jungmo mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, tapi dia turut membatu merapikan semua yang berserakan.

"Lagipula aku juga lapar. Kau juga kan? Sekarang ayo kita buat ramen saja untuk mengganjal perut."

Baiklah, sepertinya memasak bersama Sungmin juga bukan ide yang buruk. Jungmo menggedikkan bahu. "Arraseo. Cha~"

.

.

Dua orang namja muda terlihat masih fokus dengan gerakan tangan mereka pada stick PS dan mata yang fokus menatap layar datar dihadapan mereka. Keduannya nampak tidak mau saling mengalah dalam memainkan game virtual tersebut.

"Haaaaahh lapar sekali. Apa dirumahmu ini benar-benar tidak ada makanan apapun Kyu?" Desah Changmin. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Saat dia ingin melihat makanan dilemari es Kyuhyun melarangnya dan berkata akan mencarikan makanan. Pasti modusnya sudah diketahui namja yang lebih muda darinya ini. Kalau sampai Changmin membuka lemari es bisa-bisa isinya habis semua. Bukan sekali dua kali Changmin dan Jungmo bermain dirumah keluarga Cho, ini karena Heechul yang sering mengajak Leeteuk pergi. Urusan wanita, katanya.

"Sungmin akan membuatkan ramen." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Huh.. lama sekali.."

Demi dewa game, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Changmin menghabiskan isi kulkasnya lagi. Kalau sudah seperti itu dia yang akan diomeli sang eomma saat pulang nanti. Eommanya tidak akan pernah memarahi Sungmin, apalagi Changmin dan Jungmo yang notabene sebagai tamu. Selalu Kyuhyun kena batunya, kalau saja ada Yesung pasti Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadikannya kambing hitam. Tapi hyung tertuanya itu sangat jarang berada dirumah saat libur seperti ini, lebih banyak berkencan -berkat paksaan Heechul- bersama Ryeowook. "Diamlah Chwang. Harusnya kau berterima kasih masih ada yang mau memberimu makan. Tsk."

"Heh?! Dasar tidak sopan. Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggil kami hyung sih? Dasar maknae bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh. Aku jenius."

"Tsk."

"Kyunnie. Changmin-ah ramennya sudah matang." Ucap Sungmin yang datang dibelakang mereka.

"Taruh saja disitu Ming, tanggung." Kyuhyun masih fokus ternyata. Sementara Changmin sudah meringis berusaha menahan air liur saat mencium bau yang enak dari arah dapur. Kalau dia pergi tanpa menamatkan gamenya Kyuhyun akan mengamuk. Kalau dia mengalah Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh stick PSnya lagi. Shim Changmin tengah dilema.

'Plakkkk'

"Kemeja makan sekarang atau kuberikan bagianmu untuk Changmin! Kajja Changmin-ah!" Sungmin menyeret Changmin setelah melayangkan geplakan sayang dikepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menghentikan peemainannya dan mengikuti sang hyung.

Oh, rasanya Changmin ingin mencium Sungmin sekarang. Eh tidak, Changmin tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo nantinya. Hiiiiy~ Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menggoda Sungmin lagi. Changmin tidak mau menghadapi dua evil laknat gara-gara 'menyentuh' Sungmin.

"Waaahh mashita~ ini enak sekali.. slurrrpppp." Changmin memakan ramennya dengan rakus. Sekali lagi, kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun dan Jungmo, Changmin pasti sudah mencium Sungmin. Eits, bukan karena Changmin jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Tapi sebagai rasa terimakasih atas perngertian namja manis itu memberinya ramen dua kali lebih banyak dari yang lainnya.

"Cuma ramen instan kok."

Jungmo tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan Sungmin disela-sela suapannya. Pemandangan yang tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun, membuat namja paling muda itu meradang. Kyuhyun memakan ramennya dengan ganas. Sungmin tidak menyadari tatapan Jungmo serta suasana dimeja makan yang agak kaku. Sudah biasa kan, kalau Kyuhyun dan Jungmo disatukan keduanya tidak akan banyak bicara malah terkesan tidak akur. Dua tahun lebih menghadapi situasi ini membuat Sungmin terbiasa. Sekarang aura permusuhan antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo sudah mereda akibat sekian banyak ancaman Sungmin dan Heechul, atau mungkin Kyuhyun dan Jungmo sudah merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk berdamai? Yang penting sekarang mereka berempat sudah bisa berkumpul bersama sekedar untuk bermain, mengerjakan tugas bahkan makan siang seperti ini, tidak seperti awal-awal pertemuan mereka. Jungmo juga ternyata tak semenyeramkan kelihatannya, meskipun hal ini hanya berlaku untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin masih makan dengan tenang. Namja manis itu mengacuhkan tatapan memuja Jungmo seperti Jungmo yang mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun. Changmin menggidikkan bahu dengan situasi akward, yang penting saat ini adalah perutnya yang terisi penuh.

.

.

"Annyeong princess~" sapa Donghae saat Sungmin memasuki kelas dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hhngg.. sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku princess Hae. Aku ini namja tulen asal kau tahu!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

Sudah dua tahun lebih tapi kebiasaan chairmatenya ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Sungmin pikir saat naik kelas akan mereka berpisah jadi dia tidak memperdulikan rayuan dan gombalan Donghae yang tak pernah surut setiap harinya. Tapi ternyata di Shapire tidak ada perubahan kelas, jadi Sungmin harus rela sebangku dengan Donghae selama 3 tahun. Masih mending sih ketimbang harus sebangku dengan Jungmo. Tapi kalau bisa memilih Sungmin ingin sebangku dengan Kyuhyun saja seperti niat awalnya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sudah nyaman bersama Changmin dibelakang sana. Partner in crimenya dalam game, terkadang mereka dihukum bersama akibat sibuk dengan PSP masing-masing dan tak memperhatikan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Hukuman yang percuma sih, karena ujung-ujungnya dua manusia 'gila' itu malah terdampar di game center. Membuat para seonsaengnim enggan kambali memberikan hukuman. Tapi tidak masalah, toh nilai-nilai Kyuhyun dan Changmin selalu baik, apalagi Kyuhyun yang jenius selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Setidaknya para seonsaengnim bisa membiarkan saja mereka beemain game dikelas asal tidak membuat keributan.

"Jinjja?!" Pekik Donghae -dibuat- kaget. Oh dia mulai lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo tunjukan padaku kalau kau memang namja tulen Minnie-chagi~" goda Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

'Plakk'

"Yakk! Jauhkan wajah konyolmu itu ikan badut! Menjijikan hiiiiyyy~" entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk sudah duduk tepat dibelakang Donghae dan melemparkan bukunya kearah namja berwajah kekanakan itu.

"Hey! Aku tidak sedang menggodamu monyet kurus! Jangan melemparku dengan buku bau kaus kakimu lagi!" Donghae balik melempar buku Eunhyuk pada pemiliknya.

"Huh aku juga tidak ingin kau goda! Dan aku ini anchovy bukan monyet!"

"Heh julukan ikan teri jelek begitu saja bangga."

"Diam kau aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu hari ini."

"Setiap hari juga bilang begitu. Siapa yang cari ribut duluan hah?!"

"Yakk! Kau-.."

'Haaaaahhh'

Sungmin mendesah. Sepertinya dia juga haru rela menyaksika pertengkaran konyol dua makhluk yang mengaku sesama ikan ini selama masa Senior High Schoolnya. Kalau saja bisa ingin rasanya Sungmin menikahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan mengirim mereka honey moon ke samudera Atlantik. Huft.

.

.

Jam istirahat hampir habis tapi Sungmin tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun. Dongsaeng tercintanya itu tidak ada dikelas, kantin apalagi perpustakaan. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun tak bersama Changmin. Changmin memang seringkali menempeli Kyuhyun sebagai timbal balik atas permintaan Changmin agar Sungmin bisa menjaga Jungmo. Memang menjaga Jungmo adalah tugas Changmin, tapi Jungmo selalu merasa risih dan enggan saat Changmin mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Jungmo bahkan dengan senang hati membututi Sungmin kemanapun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauh dari Sungmin saat ada Jungmo, karena sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun takan pernah bisa berteman dengan Jungmo. Ego keduanya terlalu besar untuk saling mengalah, seperti ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan antarkeduanya.

Sungmin tidak keberatan dengan Jungmo. Namja dingin itu sebenarnya sangat baik dan lembut. Selain itu Sungmin juga bisa mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Changmin selalu bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dan menghindarkan dongsaengnya itu dari masalah. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga bisa berinteraksi baik dengan Changmin. Kepribadian Kyuhun yang tertutup membuatnya tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah ini selain Changmin, dan Sungmin tentu saja.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin bisa melihat seorang namja tengah berjongkok dipinggir kolam renang. Ya, Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun sampai menyusuri gedung olahraga. Dan Sungmin yakin itu memang Kyuhyun. Tapi sedang apa Kyuhyun disini? Bukankah sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir?

"Kyunnie.." panggil Sungmin saat sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun menyahut panggilannya, membuat Sungmin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sungminpun berjongkok disebalah Kyuhyun, alisnya bertaut melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Itu apa Kyunnie?"

"Kertas, Ming." Kyuhyun masih belum menoleh.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Dia juga tahu itu kertas-kertas yang dibentuk perahu kecil oleh Kyuhyun dan dihanyutkan diatas kolam renang. Maksudnya kertas apa yang dipakai Kyuhyun itu, kenapa warnanya pink semua? Apa sekarang Kyuhyun sudah terjangkit olehnya jadi fanatik dengan warna pink?

"Surat cinta, Ming."

"Heh? Kalaupun kau tidak mau membalasnya setidaknya hargailah mereka Kyu. Bagaimana kalau penggemarmu itu tahu kalau kau berbuat seperti ini pada surat cintanya? Pasti mereka akan kecewa dan tidak menyukaimu lagi hahaha."

Tawa renyah Sungmin disambut senyum tipis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan menatap Sungmin. "Itu surat cintamu, Ming."

"Nde?!"

"Surat cinta untuk hyungku tersayang. Dari.. siapa saja ya? Aku lupa.. ah tidak penting juga." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

'Plakk'

"Yakk! Siapa suruh kau melalukan ini pada surat-suratku? Aku kan belum membacanya!" Dengan ekspresi shocknya yang imut Sungmin menepuk lengan kanan Kyuhyun, membuat sang dongsaeng hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke kolam dihadapannya.

"Ish. Tidak penting Ming. Lagipula kau tidak akan membalas perasaan mereka kan."

"Tetap saja.. setidaknya beritahu aku.." Sungmin menggerutu pelan. Melipat kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menggerak-gerakan tangannya pelan dibawah air. Membuat riak-riak air yang mendorong perahu-perahu kertasnya ketengah kolam. Ada delapan buah perahu kertas diatas kolam, yang artinya delapan buah surat cinta untuk Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kyu?" Sungmin menatap salah satu perahu kertas yang melaju perlahan akibat ombak kecil yang diciptakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menggedikkan bahunya acuh, masih asyik bermain air kolam. " Siapa suruh mereka memberikannya padaku. Terserahku dong mau kuapakan."

"Tsk. Kau tidak takut mereka mengetahuinya." Sungmin ikut memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam air. Membuat ombak kecik seperti yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan yeoja-yeoja centil itu!"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan tangan masih didalam air. "Bukan mereka maksudku. Ehm, kau tidak takut Kim seonsaengnim akan menghukummu karena merusak kebersihan kolam seperti ini?"

"Ya jangan sampai si botak itu tahu saja!"

"Heugh dasar tidak sopan! Belajarlah menghargai orang lain Kyu. Kau tidak tau berapa banyak keluhan yang disampaikan padaku akibat sikap tidak sopan dan tidak bersahabatmu itu heh?!" Sungmin kembali menatap perahu-perahu kertas ditengah kolam renang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia selalu menyukai saat Sungmin menasehatinya. Tidak ada bentakan, tidak ada ucapan kasar dan nada kemarahan, hanya ada suara lembut yang sangat Kyuhyun kagumi. Dan.. Sungmin hanya akan menasehatinya saat mereka tengah berdua saja seperti ini, bukan didepan orang-orang seperti eomma, appa dan Yesung hyung.

"Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dalam sambil tersenyum tulus, membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya juga. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dibawah air. Merambati telapak tangannya dan menyematkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jari Sungmin. Mengisi kekosongannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin turut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat ikatan yang erat dibawah air.

'Deg.. deg..'

Perlahan Kyuhyun memdekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin yang merona. Terus mendekat mengikis jarak antara keduanya hingga..

'Syuuurrrr'

"Hahahahaha.." Kyuhyun mencipratkan air kolam dengan tangannya yang bebas kearah Sungmin. Membuat sebelah wajah dan rambut pemuda manis itu basah karena cipratan air yang tidak sedikit.

"Hahahaa.. Ming.. wajahmu.. hahahaaa.." Sungmin masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah melongo Sungmin.

"Hahahaaa.. memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Ming? Hahahaa.."

"Yak!"

Sungmin mulai sadar dan mengamuk. Dia balas menyipratkan air kolam pada Kyuhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan beringasnya.

"Rasakan ini! Kyuhyun babo!"

"Yak! Hentikan Ming kau membuatku basah."

"Kau pikir aku tidak basah hah?! Rasakan ini! Ini!"

Sungmin semakin gencar menyerang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalahpun balah menyerang Sungmin. Hingga mereka sukses basah kuyup karenanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencipratkan air kolam dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangan yang lainnya masih terpaut erat dalam genggaman dibawah air. Sesekali mereka berteriak nyaring dan tertawa lepas, seolah melampiaskan segalanya. Kebahagian yang mungkin, tak akan pernah berakhir.

"YAKK! SIAPA DISANA?!"

Terdengar teriakan Kim seonsaengnim -guru olahraga mereka- mungkin karena suara tawa dan teriakan mereka yang memekakan terdengar sampai keluar gedung olahraga. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam seketika. Habislah mereka kalau sampai Kim seonsaengnim memergoki mereka membuat kekacauan dengan salah satu aset sekolah ini. Terlebih mereka sudah membolos sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

"YAKK! SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DIDALAM?!"

"B-Bagaimana ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun malah menggerakan tangannya dan tautan tangan mereka didalam air, membuat ombak besar yang menyebabkan perahu-perahu kertas yang sedang berlayar tenang terombang-ambing dan luluh lantah menjadi onggokan sampah diatas kolam renang.

"Kita harus segera pergi Ming. Kajja!"

Memanfaatkan tautan tangan meraka yang masih saling menggenggam erat, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berlari kepintu belakang menuju aula. Kyuhyun sangat yakin Kim seonsaengnim akan muncul dari sayap kanan tepatnya dari ruang ganti namja. Mereka terus berlari dengan tangan terpaut erat menghindari amukan Kim seonsaengnim. Semoga saja mereka tidak tertangkap. Dan Kyuhyun berharap perahu-perahu kertasnya sudah benar-benar basah dan tintanya sudah meluber semua, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau itu adalah surat-surat milik Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertaut mereka. Sepanjang jalan mereka tertawa senang mengingat tingkah konyol yang barusan diperbuat keduanya. Si botak -sebutan Kyuhyun untuk Kim seonsaengnim- itu pasti tengah membersihkan kolam dengan murkanya sekarang. Untung saja diarea kolam renang mereka tidak dipasangi CCTV kalau iya mungkin mereka akan tertangkap basah.

Semakin mendekati rumah mereka terlihat seorang namja berseragam sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berdiri bersandar didepan gerbang rumah mereka. Seseorang yang mereka kenal, mendekap sesuatu didepan dadanya.

"Changmin-ah?"

"Yak! Kalian darimana saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekolah? Dan kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu? Kecebur ke sungai Han?!" Pekik Changmin tak sabaran.

"Tsk. Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja bukan urusanku. Karena kalian pergi tanpa membawa tas kalian, sebagai tetangga yang baik aku harus mengantarkannya." Ucap Changmin kesal. Yang benar saja dirinya menunggu didepan gerbang yang dikunci. Berbaik hati membawakan tas yang mereka telantarkan begitu saja. Dan apa yang ia terima sekarang?

"Hehe mianhae Changmin-ah jadi merepotkanmu. Harusnya kau menunggu didalam saja. Kuncinya ada didalam tasku." Sungmin mengambil alih tasnya dan membukanya. Menunjukan kunci gerbang dan rumahnya pada Changmin. Eommanya pasti sedang tidak ada dirumah sampai-sampai gerbang rumahnya dikunci.

'Heh?!'

"Mau mampir Changmin-ah?" Sungmin menawarkan setelah berhasil membuka kunci gerbang rumahnya.

"Aniyo, tidak usah aku mau langsung istirahat saja. Kyu!" Changmin melamparkan tas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Harusnya kan masih jam terakhir. Kau membolos?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Tiba-tiba ada rapat guru dadakan. Katanya penting jadi semua murid dibubarkan. Bukannya kalian yang berniat membolos?"

"Jinjja? Syukurlah.. Oh ya kemana Jungmo?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, malas mendengar jawaban Changmin tentang keberadaan rivalnya itu Kyuhyun menyambar kunci ditangan Sungmin dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oh dia sudah masuk kerumah sejak tadi. Katanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ah, begitu."

Tepat dari jendela kamar lantai dua rumah keluarga Kim, seorang pemuda tengah memperhatikan mereka bertiga sejak tadi.

.

.

Sungmin sudah memakai piyama pinknya, bergegas naik keatas ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri. Diliriknyat tepat sebelah kirinya, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur menyamping menghadapnya. Ya, mereka memang masih berbagi kamar walau sudah besar. Satu senyum tulus terukir di bibir M-nya.

"Jaljayo Kyunnie~" bisiknya.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya dan mematikan lampu tidur dimeja nakasnya. Jatuh terlelap. Tak lama, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Rupanya Kyuhyun memang belum tertidur. Dipandanginya wajah polos hyung kandungnya itu. Menghela napas pelan, beralih pada bibir M Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Satu smirk terpatri dibibir tebalnya.

'Belum saatnya..'

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya datang lagi membawa lanjutan ff ini

Mohon maaf tidak bisa menepati janji update seminggu sekali, malah jadi terlantar beberapa bulan hehe

Sekarang saya tidak akan janji waktu update lagi, sesempatnya saja gpp ya..

Karena ternyata bisa seperti kemarin, banyak kendala dari mulai masalah teknis, semi-teknis(?) Sampai non-teknis.. dimaafkan ya..

Sebagai permintaan maaf, bersama ff ini saya juga post 3 ff lain ya itung" meramaikan ff KyuMin yang ternyata sudah semakin ramai kembali haha

Sepertinya saya sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan ffn hahah

Yoweslahh terakhir minta tanggapannya lagi chap ini ya heheh^^

Mian kali ini saya tidak bisa balas review, tapi saya baca semua kok dan saya berterima kasih untuk itu

Juga yang sudah follow fav serta baca ff abal ini

Jeongmal kamsahamnida~ #bow


	7. Chapter 6

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **HE'S MY BROTHER**

Summary : _"Aku tak ingin tahu kalau kita saudara kandung, bahwa kita sesama namja, karena yang kutahu hatiku hanya memilihmu"."Tapi aku tak bisa.. hiks.."."Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?"_

Disclaimers : This story is mine. All cast milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, fans, dan Tuhan YME. Tapi saya percaya KyuMin tetap saling memiliki XD.

WARNING : Cerita abal || Typo(s) || OOC || YAOI/Shounen-ai/BL || Incest || Hurt-Conform-little bit Humor || Gaje || Tidak sesuai EYD || GS untuk beberapa Character

Rate : T/T+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun / Cho (Lee) Sungmin / others

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Enjoys^^

.

"Bwahahahahah~ lain kali aku pasti akan membelikanmu lolita dress Kyunnie chagi hohohooo~"

"Hyaahahaks~ apa judulnya? Hahah puteri cantik berbulu kaki lebat?! Hahahaaa~"

"Yakk! Gemanhae!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencak-mencak. Diangkatnya gaun indah yang membalut tubuhnya itu sampai sebatas paha, menampilkan kaki jenjang cantiknya yang berhiaskan helaian rambut yang sangat tidak feminim. -_-'

Gaun? Ya, memang sebuah gaun. Gaun biru kuning khas salah satu tokoh Princess Disney terkenal, Snow White. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan mengenakan pakaian laknat seperti ini. Demi semua game didunia sejak tadi dia sudah gatal ingin melepasnya saja. Ditambah riasan natural ala Heechul yang seenaknya memoles wajahnya, membuatn Kyuhyun meringis dirinya yang tampan dan keren kini tak jauh beda dengan ahjumma-ahjumma muka tebal yang sering menggoda daun muda diujung gang. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua berkat hyung tercintanya CHO SUNGMIN.

"Psstttt.."

"Mwoya?! Kau juga ingin tertawa Ming? Ayo tertawa ha?!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki mulus-berbulu-nya. Setelah mati-matian menahan kesal akibat sang eomma dan appa yang tak henti menertawakan dan menggodanya, kini kelinci montok penyebab 'musibah' ini juga ikut-ikutan menertawakannya. Memangnya untuk siapa Kyuhyun rela berpenampilan seperti ini?!

"Sudah kubilang kan Kyunnie~ sebaiknya cukur dulu bulu kakimu itu. Ya, walaupun gaunnya panjang dan menutupi kaki berbulumu tetap saja harusnya kau lebih profesional dan totalitas dalam memerankan sosok Princess ini hihihiiii~"

 _What the?!_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Aish jinjja! Kenapa harus aku sih? Masih banyak murid yeoja yang lain kan tsk~. Gerutu Sungmin. Sejak sesi pemilihan peran untuk pentas seni akhir tahun kali ini Sungmin terus merajuk. Pasalnya dia yang namja tulen harus lagi-lagi memakai dress ala Princess, cukup eommanya saja yang menandaninya seperti ini kenapa dia juga harus berpenampilan begini disekolah? Didepan banyak orang juga!_

 _'Semua ini salah si mulut besar Chansung!' Batin Sungmin. Kalau bukan karena namja itu membeberkan pernah melihat Sungmin dengan dandanan yeoja saat rapat kelas semua ini pasti tidak akan menimpa dirinya._

 _"Sudahlah, kita membutuhkan seorang yang benar-benar manis dan cantik alami untuk peran Snow White ini. Ternyata Sungminnie juga sangat manis untuk menjadi Princess, hihihiiii~" Hyuna sangat excited mendandani Sungmin. Sebelumnya Hyuna tahu Sungmin memang namja yang manis, tapi dia tidak menyangka Sungmin yang mengaku namja tulen bisa secantik ini dalam balutan pakaian yeoja. Pantas saja eommanya sampai gemas memakaikan pakaian yeoja pada Sungmin, Hyuna juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi eomma Sungmin kkkk~_

 _"Tsk. Tetap saja! Aku ini namja! Setidaknya pilihlah yeoja sungguhan untuk peran ini. Seohyun manis dan cantik alami.. Ahh Sunny juga.. Yoona.."_

 _Hyuna memutar bola matanya, "Huh? Seohyun itu manis luarnya saja, kelakuannya seperti nenek sihir! Sunny terlalu pendek. Sementara Yoona.. entahlah beberapa hari ini bahkan batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan." Tutup Hyuna mengangkat bahunya acuh._

 _"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi Snow White!"_

 _"Oh tidak bisa~ aku sudah lebih dulu mendaftarkan diri jadi ibu tiri Snow White yang paling cantik hohohooo~"_

 _"Ck~ seenaknya saja mengatai orang seperti nenek sihir, dia sendiri lebih mirip." Gerutu Sungmin pelan._

 _Merekapun keluar dari ruang rias menuju panggung di aula utama yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat pementasan drama antar kelas. Pementasannya masih tiga hari lagi, hari ini jadwal mereka melakukan gladiresik untuk menghapal setiap sudut panggung agar pementasan nanti bisa berlajan lancar dan memuaskan._

 _Diatas panggung sudah ada Donghae dengan kostum pangerannya sedang berlatih pedang bersama teman-teman lainnya. Donghae menghentikan latihannya saat melihat Sungmin memasuki panggung dengan menyeret gaunnya. Donghae menghampiri Sungmin kemudian meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengecupnya singkat. Membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri._

 _"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae-ya?!" Sungmin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang tercemar(?) bibir sexy Donghae._

 _"Hanya menyambut princessku hehehe." Ucap Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya._

 _"Yakk! Aku tidak mau jadi kurcaci! Cari saja yang lain!" Kyuhyun dan Jungmo memasuki panggung dengan wajah datar mereka. Dengan ekspresi dingin keduanya menyeret Changmin yang terus meronta._

 _"Diamlah Chwang atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memainkan PSku lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun._

 _"Andwae! Lagipula kita tidak harus ikut-ikutan jadi kurcaci kan? Masa ada kurcaci tinggi-tinggi! Bukankah tadinya kalian juga tidak mau terlibat dengan drama ini?" Changmin masih berusaha membujuk. Yang benar saja, tidak akan lucu namja tinggi dan tampan seperti dirinya memerankan tokoh kurcaci dengan baju serba kuning pula. Tsk._

 _"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin terlibat dalam drama ini." Kalimat datar Jungmo membuatnya menyerah seketika. Changmin memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jungmo, dia sudah berjanji pada eommanya untuk menjaga saudara tirinya tersebut._

 _Mau bagaimana lagi? Ditambah Kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan ngotot ingin ikut andil dalam pementasan kali ini. Mau menolak seperti apapun Changmin tidak akan menang melawan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo. Changmin heran, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo itu sangat sulit disatukan. Tapi untuk beberapa hal yang menyangkut Sungmin keduanya bisa sangat kompak dan akur. Ah ya, Sungmin. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang ikut terlibat juga dalam pementasan kedua manusia keras kepala itu tidak akan mau repot-repot berdandan seperti ini. Kyuhyun masih mending dapat kostum kurcaci merah seperti Santa. Jungmo juga tak kalah beruntung mendapat kostum kurcaci hijau, membuatnya terlihat keren seperti Peter Pan. Lahh Changmin harus rela menjadi seonggok manusia kuning demi memantau Sungmin. Huft.._

 _'Brakkk'_

 _"Yak! Kalian bisa minggir dari sana, jangan menghalangi pintu masuk!" Seru Eunhyuk yang kewalahan dengan kostumnya. Dirinya sudah cukup kerepotan dengan kostumnya ditambah tiga orang jangkung yang menghalangi pintu masuk membuatnya harus merangsek masuk diantara mereka._

 _"Kostum yang merepotkan." Setidaknya Changmin harus bersyukur juga mendapat peran kurcaci, tidak menggantikan peran Eunhyuk menjadi cermin ajaib._

 _"Semua! Ayo mulai latihannya!"_

 _Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, latihanpun berjalan dengan ricuh dan berantakan. Banyak dialog yang diawali atau diakhiri dengan teriakan, sampai pada adegan inti.._

 _"Kau harus menciumnya pangeran. Hanya ciuman cinta sejatilah yang dapat membangunkan Puteri Snow White kam-"_

 _"Yakk! Apa maksudnya dengan ciuman?!" Pekik Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin membereskan dialognya._

 _"Tsk. Jangan mulai lagi Kyuhyun-ah! Kau terus membuat setiap adegan diulang-ulang kami juga capek tahu!" Seorang namja dengan kostum kurcaci hitam mengeluarkan protesnya pada Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat ulah._

 _"Kenapa kau pake ikutan segala sih, mengganggu saja!" Gerutu Donghae pelan, tapi masih bisa sampai ketelinga Kyuhyun dan Jungmo._

 _"Mengganggumu berbuat macam-macam pada Minnie eoh?" Ujar Jungmo calm. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan tajam yang menghujan manik Donghae._

 _"Yakk! Jangan memanggilnya Minnie!" Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Kedua orang ini sebentar-sebentar kompak sedetik kemudia tidak akur lagi. Apa sih maunya? Tentu saja menjauhkan kelinci semok itu darimu Donghae-ya._

 _"Sudahlah kalian! Lagipula ini kan hanya sandiwara. Acting, bukan sungguhan." Sungmin yang jengah juga akhirnya bangkit dari acara mati surinya._

 _"Tetap saja Dia berniat mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Seru Kyuhyun tak sabar sambil menunjuk Donghae._

 _"Aniyo, aku tidak begitu."_

 _"Ya, kau begitu pangeran pendek." Jungmo ikut memperkeruh suasana dengan kalimat datarnya._

 _Murid yang lain juga sudah mulai jengah. Changmin menghembuskan nafas dalam. Dia sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Harusnya tadi ia kabur saja, berkencan dengan makanan-makanan lezat di kafe seberang akan jauh lebih baik._

 _"Sudah-sudah ayo lanjutkan saja!" Perintah sang ketua kelas._

 _Adegan dilanjutkan dengan Donghae yang memejamkan mata dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah(?). Suasana hening, Donghae masih memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai-_

 _'Brukkk'_

 _Kyuhyun menarik kostum pangeran Donghae sampai namja berwajah kekanakan itu limbung dan menimpa seseorang dengan kostum cermin ajaibnya._

 _'Cupp'_

 _Hampir semua mata membelalak. "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan ikan badut?!" Eunhyuk berteriak heboh setelah menyingkirkan tubuh Donghae yang menimpanya. Suasana riuh seketika dengan sorakan menggoda dan tawa meledek._

 _Sang ketua kelas menepuk dahinya pelan. Cukup frustasi dengan tingkah teman-temannya. Padahal pementasan tinggal sebentar lagi. "Ini tidak akan berhasil.."_

 _"Arraseo kita ganti saja pemeran Snow Whitenya!" Teriaknya kemudian menarik perhatian. Sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain menuntaskan masalah selain mencabut akarnya._

 _Sungmin bangkit dan berjingkrak senang, sejak awal dia juga tidak ingin menjadi Snow White. Oh ingin rasanya Sungmin mencium ketua kelasnya tercinta, tapi pastinya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Jungmo menghela nafas lega sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai menang._

 _"Kyuhyun saja yang jadi Snow White!"_

 _'What the?' Seringai Kyuhyun luntur seketika. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencekik seseorang yang memberikan usul itu._

 _"Ya karena semua kekacauan ini ulahnya, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun yang jadi Snow White. Padahal aku sudah senang Sungmin yang jadi Snow White ish.." gerutu Hyuna -sang pencetus ide- padahal dia yang paling bersemangat mendandani Sungmin. Hyuna tidak mau peran Snow White jatuh pada yeoja lain, bisa kalah nanti pamornya. -_-'_

 _"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau! Cari saja yang lain!" Apa-apaan ini? Dasar nenek sihir._

 _"Kyuhyun juga tidak buruk. Dia saja yang jadi Snow White." Ucap Jungmo memperkeruh suasana. Jungmo mengeringai senang._

 _"Ya, terserah saja!" Putus ketua kelas yang sudah dilanda stress. Kyuhyun melotot heboh._

 _"Andwae! Masa aku akan mencium evil babo itu?!" Pekik Donghae protes._

 _"Yakk! Siapa juga yang ingin kau cium?! Dan aku tidak babo! Aku jenius! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku, kupanggang semua ikanmu!"_

 _"Hiiyyyyy~ lebih baik macam-macam dengan Minnie bunny sweety." Donghae melengos sementara Kyuhyun menggeram._

 _"Arraseo aku akan jadi Snow White!" Putusnya dengan berat hati. Mau bagaimana lagi dari pada Sungmin yang jadi Snow White dan digrepe-grepe manusia ikan itu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengorbankan egonya demi Sungmin._

 _'Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sungmin! Enak saja, aku saja belum menyentuhnya. Tsk~" batin Kyuhyun._

 _Jungmo sudah mengundurkan diri dari pementasan sementara Sungmin menolak menggantikan Kyuhyun menjadi kurcaci, dia tidak mau terlibat lagi dengan peran-peran aneh itu. Changmin juga ingin mengundurkan diri tapi langsung ditolak karena mereka kekurangan pemeran, alhasil namja jangkung itu harus pasrah dengan kostum kurcaci kuningnya yang kekecilan. Seandainya Jungmo mau bertukar kostum dulu sebelum mundur pastinya Changmin bisa lebih keren, anggap saja dia berperan menjadi Peter Pan. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu seindah bayangan.._

 _Poor Changmin_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Ya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menanggung konsekuensi atas perbuatannya juga. Tapi ini masih lebih baik dari pada harus Sungmin yang mengambil peran ini. Hell No!

Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tak akan rela Sungmin dicium ikan badut itu, mau sandiwara sekalipun. Bisa-bisa pangeran pendek itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun biarkan seseorang menyentuh Sugmin sedikitpun. Enak saja! Sungmin miliknya! Hanya milik Kyuhyun! Dan Kyuhyun siap pasang badan paling depan demi menjaga kesucian dan kepolosan hyung tercintanya itu.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi tawa-tawa menggelegar eomma dan appanya juga lontarankalimat-kalimat yang entah adalah pujian atau sindirian. Diliriknya Sungmin yang tertawa kecil menanggapi orangtuanya. Ya, Kyuhyun akan melalukan apapun demi Sungmin. Menjauhkan hyungnya dari hama-hama parasit -menurutnya- dan memastikan namja manis itu tetap dalam jangkauannya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Kyuhyun merasakan hawa dingin merambat ke tengkuknya kala tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi diam. Tak menertawakannya seperti yang lain, hanya memandang Kyuhyun dalam dengan wajah datarnya. Baiklah Kyuhyun memang tidak suka ditertawakan, tapi kini dia merasa akan lebih baik jika kakak sulungnya itu menertawakannya seperti yang lain ketimbang memandanginya penuh selidik dengan dikelilingi aura mistis begitu.

"H-Hyung.."

"Kau jauh lebih mirip ratu sihir dari pada Snow White Kyu." Ucap Yesung akhirnya. Alisnya mengerut lucu, sambil menggaruk kepala besarnya yang kemungkinan sedang gatal.

 _Heh?!_

.

.

.

"Haatchiiim!"

"Aigoo sepertinya makin parah. Kita kerumah sakit saja." Bujuk Hankyung.

"Tidak usah yeobo. Kau lihat kan aku bisa menjaga uri Kyunnie dengan baik." Ucap Heechul menyombongkan diri.

"Cih bisa merawat apanya haatchiim!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya dia sudah tiga hari terserang flu. Bukannya membaik, semenjak dirawat oleh Heechul penyakitnya malah semakin parah.

'Pletakk'

"Yakk! Eomma aku sedang sakit kenapa masih saja menganiayaku? Haatchiiim!"

"Tsk. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Aigoo andai saja Sungminnie ada disini.."

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat tingkah sang eomma. "Kau yang menyuruhnya pergi."

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita membawa Kyunnie ke rumah sakit sekarang." Hankyung dengan segera berusaha menengahi ibu dan anak yang akan segera berperang tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Heechul itu sama-sama keras kepala, tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka.

"Kapan Sungmin akan pulang Appa?/kapan Sungminnie akan pulang yeobo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersamaan.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. Keduanya bisa kompak juga ternyata kalau menyangkut hyung kesayangan dan anak kesayangan. "Mungkin sesudah tahun baru. Sudahlah mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga merindukan Yesung dan Sungmin."

Baru dua hari Yesung dan Sungmin pergi tapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat merindukan hyung manisnya itu. Kyuhyun memang tak terbiasa tanpa Sungmin, kalau Yesung sih Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan hyung anehnya yang satu itu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak menyayangi Yesung, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Yesung bahkan Kyuhyun merasa walaupun sedikit aneh tapi Yesunglah yang paling memahami dirinya. Lagipula Yesung hyung kan sudah dewasa, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kalau saja dia tidak terserang flu, mereka sekeluarga pasti sudah berlibur di Mokpo sekarang minus Hankyung yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Kim haraboji, paman Heechul meminta mereka menghabiskan liburan tahun baru di Mokpo. Heechul sangat antusias tadinya tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah sakit. Oleh karena itu Heechul mengirim Yesung dan Sungmin pergi ke Mokpo, tidak enak rasanya menolak permintaan pamannya yang sangat baik itu. Heechul juga menitipkan beberapa ginseng terbaik dan obat-obatan tradisional lain untuk Kim haraboji dan halmeoni.

Parahnya Kyuhyun harus terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang karena flunya semakin memburuk ditambah demam tinggi. Coba saja ada Sungmin disisinya Kyuhyun pasti sudah sembuh dan bisa merayakan malam tahun baru bersama Sungmin yang sekaligus ulang tahun namja manis itu.

'Huh eomma memang tidak becus mengurus orang sakit, bukannya sembuh malah makin parah.' Batin Kyuhyun durhaka. "Kalau saja aku tidak sakit pasti sudah kuculik Sungmin dari Mokpo! Huft.. bogoshipeo Ming.."

'Kriett'

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidur saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Paling eommanya yang datang, Kyuhyun sedang malas adu mulut dengan eommanya. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar jadi anak durhaka nanti, hey Kyuhyun masih tahu norma tentang hormat dan berbakti pada orang tua.

"Oh sedang tidur ya.." suara lembut ini bukan suara Eommnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suara Sungmin.

"Ah lebih baik membiarkan Kyhyun istirahat dulu, aku akan kembali ke kantin saja bersama eomma dan Yesung hyung." Sungmin hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyuhyun sebelum namja tampan itu tiba-tiba bangun dan mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan hatchiim.. pergi Ming!"

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak tidur."

"Tsk. Kenapa kau pura-pura tidur?" Sungmin menggeram kesal merasa sudah dibodohi dongsaengnya itu. Ia melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan mendudukan diri dikursi samping ranjang dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya menyandar kekepala ranjang pasiennya. "Aku pikir eomma yang membuka pintu. Kenapa kau sudah pulang Ming? Bukannya kalian akan menghabiskan liburan tahun baru di Mokpo?"

"Tadinya sih begitu sebelum eomma menelpon kalau kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku pikir kau akan segera mati jadi kami segera kembali ke Seoul." Jawab Sungmin sadis, nampaknya namja manis ini masih kesal. Padahal dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai mendesak Yesung untuk segera pulang agar bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dongsaengnya itu malah berpura-pura tidur saat dia datang.

Kyuhyun memang senang melihat pose ngambek Sungmin, tapi dia tidak akan tahan diacuhkan atau dimusuhi hyung tercintanya ini. "Arraseo mianghae Ming. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau."

Sungmin mendengus pelan, "memangnya kenapa kalau eomma yang datang? Kau juga tidak boleh seperti itu pada eomma Kyu-

"Sudahlah aku kan sudah minta maaf hyung!" Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin mendengar nasihat Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mengerti saat dongsaengnya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, jangan sakit lagi." Sungmin membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang jatuh sebagian kelantai akibat aksi buru-buru namja itu, menyelimuti sampai sebatas perut Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya itu merasa nyaman dan tidak kedinginan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati kembali perhatian Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Kyu,-" Sungmin melanjutkan kembali setelah duduk tenang dan menatap Kyuhyun. "-kami sampai terpaksa pulang larut malam dari Mokpo. Belun lagi jalanan yang macet karena ini malam tahun baru. Kau tahu seberapa melelahkannya itu? Kasihan juga Yesung hyung, aku tidak bisa menggantikannya menyetir."

"Makanya kau belajar menyetir." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Dan eomma akan membunuhku dan Yesung hyung kalau tahu Yesung hyung membiarkanku menyetir dijalan raya." Sungmin berusaha membela diri. "Lagipula aku bisa menyetir kok! Hanya belum lancar saja, aku kan sudah 18 tahun." Lanjutnya bangga.

"Kau belum 18 Ming."

"Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Tsk~"

"Hahahaa. Hey bantu aku bangun Ming." Pinta Kyuhyun saat ia kewalahan bangun dan berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Tubuhnya masih belum fit dan sedikit lemas.

Sungmin pun membantu Kyuhyun dengan memegangi lengannya. "Ish. Mau kemana Kyu? Kau kan masih demam, berbaring saja."

"Aku sudah baikan Ming, demamku sudah turun. Sekarang bantu aku kesuatu tempat."

"Nde?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada diatap rumah sakit sekarang. Kyuhyun ngotot memeluk tubuh Sungmin didepannya. Mereka duduk disebuah gazebo dengan selembar selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya, lumayan efektif melindungi mereka dari terpaan angin malam musim dingin ini.

"Haatchiiim!"

"Kita masuk saja Kyu. Kalau terlalu lama diluar bisa-bisa sakitmu tambah parah." Sungmin mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun dan kembali bersin-bersin lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat sebagai bentuk penolakannya atas ajakan namja manis itu. "Aku ingin disini dulu Ming. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa tengkuk Sungmin. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman, Sungmin menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan, Sungmin sadari kini tubuh dongsaengnya sudah lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Kyuhyun kecilnya juga sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa. Sungmin merangsek kebelakang, menempelkan punggungnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun, semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan keheningan.

"Lihat kedepan dan perhatikan Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia mulai menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. "..tiga..dua..satu."

Bersamaan dengan hitungan terakhir Kyuhyun suara tiupan terompet menggema dari seluruh penjuru kota. Kilauan lampu warna-warni yang berkerlap-kerlip menghias jalanan dan toko-toko pinggir jalan, terlihat sangat indah dari atas sini. Belum lagi beribu pertunjukan kembang api yang semakin memeriahkan suasana. Sungmin menatap takjub semuanya, namja manis itu bertepuk tangan heboh dan tertawa riang setiap sebuah kembang api meledak diudara.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uhm. Tentu saja ini indah!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Happy new year Kyunnie."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum riang, membuat Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. "Happy birthday Cho Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku baju pasiennya dan menyodorkannya pada Sugmin. Kyuhyun memang selalu membawa benda persegi itu kemanapun akhir-akhir ini, sebuah kado. Sungmin tertegun, perlahan ia meraih benda berbungkus kertas kado merah muda itu dan membukanya. Seperti kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah terang. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tak lama kemudian foxy nya membelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga, ekspresi tidak percaya yanga sangat menggemaskan membuat senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar. "I-Ini.."

Kotak merah itu berisi sepasang anting-anting perak berbentuk mata pedang dengan sebuah daun dimasing-masing kanan kirinya. Terlihat indah dan berkilau. Sudah lama Sungmin menginginkan anting-anting ini, tapi Sungmin tidak punya uang untuk membelinya dan dia juga tidak mungkin meminta uang pada orang tuanya hanya karena sebuah anting-anting. "D-Darimana kau mendapatkan ini Kyu?"

"Dari game." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin menatap menyelidik kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau berjudi?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, yang benar saja. "Aku memenangkan beberapa game online dan mengumpulkan uangnya."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. "Benarkah? Sampai bisa mengumpulkan uang yang banyak?"

"Nde! Itu memang keahlianku kan. Ya, dibantu sedikit oleh Changmin sih. Tapi aku tidak meminta uang pada Chwang, hanya mengambil uang hadiahnya saja." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin mendesah berat. "Sama saja!"

"Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu Ming! Hanya untukmu.."

"K-Kyu.." Sungmin tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Foxy beningnya berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Bahkan disaat tengah sakit seperti ini pun Kyuhyun masih mengingat ulang tahunnya dan memberikannya kejutan yang manis. "G-Gomawoyo.."

"Nde. Tapi ini semua tidak gratis. Kau harus membalasnya dengan-"

"Mwo?"

"-poppo Ming!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibir tebalnya kearah Sungmin.

"Yakk!"

"Hahahahahaaaa."

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dan bersenda gurau diatap rumah sakit dengan ribuan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Mereka seakan lupa segalanya, lupa akan angin musim dingin yang menerpa tubuh keduanya, lupa dengan orang-orang lain yang kewalahan mencari keduanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sungmin sangat bersyukur bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 bersama Kyuhyun. Dan namja yang masih 15 tahun itu pun tak kalah senangnya. Bulan depan usia Kyuhyun sudah 16 tahun, tahun depannya 17 tahun dan 18 tahun dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun akan tumbuh dewasa bersama Sungmin disinya, sampai suatu hari dia akan mengubah ikatan diantara keduanya. Itu pasti, hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi. Pikir Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari siapapun, bahkan sejak dulu pikiran Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh jauh lebih dewasa dari yang seharusnya.

Ah ya, bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan pementasan drama akhir tahun? Dramanya berjalan dengan sangat baik, beberapa inovasi dengan Sang Pangeran yang akhirnya menikahi cermin ajaib dan tokoh utama Snow White yang membawa kabur salah seorang penonton. Dan oh, jangan lupakan rekor kurcaci tertinggi.

Hari itu ditengah pementasan drama kelas mereka, Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah dengan kostum dan peran Snow White yang dimainkannya tiba-tiba turun dari panggung dan menyeret Sungmin yang duduk dibangku penonton pergi meninggalkan aula, mengabaikan beberapa kekacauan dibelakangnya. Seharian itu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan. Tak dipedulikannya lagi kostum Snow White atau apalah yang ia pakai, dan Kyuhyun hanya memakai pakaian itu ditengah hujan salju bulan Desember tanpa mantel tebal maupun pakaian yang layak. Sungmin sempat menyerahkan mantelnya, tapi Kyuhyun memakaikannya kembali pada tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau sampai hyungnya itu jatuh sakit, namun akhirnya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang terjangkit flu. Ck~

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya balik lagi membawa kelanjutan He's My Brother

Bagaimana chap ini? Apakah membosankan? Maklum saja hanya segini kemampuan saya Hehehe

Chap depan mungkin baru masuk konflik dan romancenya jadi terus ikuti kelanjutannya ya^^

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir, membaca, review, fav, follow, juga silent reader.

Selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya yeay!

Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin & lebih banyak perubahan menuju hal positif^^

Selamat hari spesial juga untuk para ELF PUMPKINS & KMS pokoknya yang STILL SUNGMINS STAND #HAPPYEONGMINNIEDAY^^

Wish you all d'best lahh buat Sungmin Oppa pokoknya yang benar-benar d'best d'best d'best of d'best~

#semogaKyuMincepatbersatukembali^^


End file.
